Mon Amour
by DivineMadness101
Summary: Sleighton Alexis is moving from her home in California to La Push, one of the rainest places in the US. She has no idea what she is getting herself into as she reunites with her brother; She meets some new friends and a possible love intrest. I'M CONTINUING THIS STORY!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Moving **

I looked at the pictures that littered my ocean colored walls. I was lying on my bed looking at each one with scrutiny trying to remember when each was taken. Every picture told a different story in my life. That is why I love photography; I loved it ever since my dad introduced it to me when I was four. When I turned nine I got my first digital camera, and then when I was fifteen I got my first professional camera. I went absolutely ballistic, taking pictures of everything. The camera was more important to me than anything in the world. I took hundreds of pictures of nature and my friends.

"Sleigh! Are you almost done packing?" I heard a wary voice ask.

"Yes Daddy." I called downstairs.

We were moving to La Push, my parents used to live there when they were just married. I was born there and so was my older brother Paul. He lives there now with his fiancée, Rachel. My mom passed away when I was born, and it was my dad and I against the world ever since. We moved to California when I was five and Paul was eleven. Paul didn't come with my dad and I; he lived with my grandfather. I haven't seen him since I was ten, and that was five years ago. He occasionally calls to check in and he sends pictures and letters. Paul looked very different that he used to, he was taller, tan, and he had huge muscles. His fiancée, Rachel, was also a Quilette she had long, straight, ebony hair, she was petite, she had smooth tan skin, and her smile was rather beautiful. It made me jealous the way my brother looked at her in pictures of the two of them. I always wanted that, but I always got the short end of the stick when it came to relationships.

I wasn't ugly; But I wasn't as beautiful as my mother. I had acquired her small nose, long, ebony hair, and her toothy smile. My tan skin was from both sides, and my lean, muscles were from all the sports I played. The one thing that made me different from the rest of my family is my emerald eye and my dark chocolate brown one, they were what made me stand out from the rest of the girls. I rarely wore make-up because as my dad says I have "Natural beauty."

The reason why we were moving was because my dad has cancer. They don't think he will make it; by they I mean the doctors. Dad wanted to die in his hometown and be buried right next to my mom. I guess it's what brought us to where we are now, cleaning up my room and packing up my belongings. I put the pictures that were hung on the wall into a portfolio, stopping at the last one. It was a picture taken last summer of my friends Carmen, Ellie, Damian, Josh, and Fred. They were my best friends. Josh and I were the originals in the group, when we moved to Seattle he was the first friend I ever had. Then, gradually the group increased. The picture showed me with my huge sunglasses that covered my small face, Carmen was on Fred's back, and I was on Josh's, Damian was holding Ellie bridal style, and we all made funny faces

I sighed, putting the picture into the portfolio and started to pack up a few pieces of clothing from the boxes that littered my room. The rest of the stuff was going into the moving truck. I was leaving in about an hour. I had already showered and picked out a gray sweater, with skinny jeans, and a pair of turquoise vans. I put my hair in a messy bun, and slipped on my mom's gold locket. I grabbed my backpack; I was ready for this move.

I had said goodbye to all my friends, there was crying, especially from Ellie and I, even Josh shed a few tears. It was the one of the tragic moments in my life, coming second to my dad having to set me down and tell me about his cancer.

* * *

**this is the first chapter, hope you liked it ! tell me if I should continue or not !**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**La Push**

The car ride was silent. After I said goodbye to our house in California, I brodded over all the things I hoped would happen in La Push. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't realize that we had stopped in front of a house. The house was big, bigger than the little hut we lived in, in California. It had three floors, and a few balconies. I was so awestruck by them I was startled when people, well Paul, emerged from the house.

"Oh my God ! Paul !" I screamed running up to him, tackling him into a bear hug. He picked me up and swung me around like a little kid.

"Jeez Paul, I knew you were strong, but not _that _strong." I muttered to him.

He just laughed. "Sleigh, I missed you so much."

I peered up at his face, "Same here bro, same here."

* * *

After the exchange between Paul and I, I was given time to relax before a welcome party that was being held on First Beach. My dad had already gotten into the swing of things, he went over to Billy Black's house to watch a game of some sort after packing up a little. The house apart from all the clothes, everything was already set up.

I decided to check my email and Facebook page. It was really all the same thing, people telling me how they missed me, and how school would be different without their "best" player. Really all those people were fakes.

I was watching some youtube videos as I heard the front door open. "Hello" the male voice called. I ran down the stair coming face to face with the most gorgeous boy I had ever met. He was tall with shaggy black hair, and he was tan. His eyes were a chocolate color, and his smile was perfect. Not to mention he had a killer body underneath his muscle shirt you could see the ripples from his muscles. He was staring at me, but it wasn't like "I want you in my pants", It was sweet like he was appreciating my presence. I looked into his eyes, he looked like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. I was awestruck by him, I knew there was something special about him, and that my life depended on getting to know him. I know weird right? There was something pulling me toward this boy, and I didn't know him.

"Hi, I don't think we've met before." He stated. "I'm Seth. Seth Clearwater."

"I'm Sleighton. Sleighton Alexis." I said.

"Sleighton?" He asked curiously.

"Well most people call me Sleigh, like you know the thing that Santa rides in." I said.

"I meant more like where'd the name come from." He said smiling.

"I don't know, my mother, she loved the name Leighton. But my dad he like Samantha. So she simply put the 'S' in front of Leighton, and it became Sleighton." I said smiling.

He started laughing like I had made the funniest joke in history.

"Why are you in my house?" I asked, that sounded so mean, "I mean, not that I mind the company, but just because I know your name doesn't mean I know you-not that I wouldn't want to get to know you-" I babbled.

"Your kinda cute when you babble." he said smiling.

I was blushing so badly I had to turn my head in the other direction so he wouldn't see, I never blushed, ever.

"Yeah so anyway, Why are you in my house?" I asked again.

"Oh, I was looking for Jim." he said.

"Oh well you won't find him here, he's over at the Blacks' house watching a game with Billy." I said to him.

"I better head over there, I'll. Uh..See you later at the bon fire, right?" he asked with a glimmer of hope.

"Yup. It's to welcome my father and I, you know." I said smiling at him

"Yeah, Yeah. I know" He said.

As soon as Seth ran out of the door I ran back to my room, I had to looked perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Parties**

I looked through boxes of clothes to find the perfect outfit. I went through the third box when I found my mother's sun dress. It was made with white lace and it's length was modest, it went down to my mid thigh. I picked out a pair of gold gladiators to go with the dress along with my mom's gold necklace.

The necklace was actually a locket, and it held a picture of my mother and I when I was a baby. The other side held a picture of my father, before he was sick.

After I got dressed I pulled my bangs back with a twist style, and pulled the rest of my hair into a high ponytail letting the natural waves fall into place. I put some natural-looking make-up on, and then I took a final look in the mirror. In the dress I was wearing I looked like my mother, my eyes even though they were two different colors were sparkling. For the first time since my father's illness claimed our lives I was happy.

I heard a horn blaring outside, running down the stairs I bumped into Rachel.

"Hey sweetheart. You look so pretty." She said smiling.

"Thanks Rachel , you look beautiful too." I said truthfully. She did too, she was wearing a blue sun dress with a pair of flip flops. Her long hair was in a pony tail and she wasn't wearing any make-up at all.

"Thank you. Your brother is waiting outside he sent me in to come and get you." She said. "Your dad will meet us there. He promised Jake he would drive my dad down."

I had almost forgotten that Billy Black was her father. I smiled and nodded my head at her.

We made our way over to Paul's car, my heart involuntarily sped up. I was going to see Seth again; I wanted to get to know him better.

"Do guys know who Seth Clearwater is?" I asked shyly

"Yeah." Paul said cautiously. "Why?" his eyes narrowed in the rear view mirror.

"Oh no reason, he just came by earlier, and asked for dad. That's all." I said blushing.

"Oh ok." Paul's anger was visibly reduced. "Yeah Clearwater's like a brother to me, he's one of the youngest member of our group."

"Yeah and he's also cute." Rachel added.

Paul growled jokingly. "Oh and I'm not?"

"Nope." She said laughing.

He smiled at her with complete love and adoration clear in his eyes.

Something interrupted their moment, it was Rachel's phone.

"Hey-" she said. "He what? Oh my goodness." She shrieked "Oh who? Oh crap. Well we'll talk later." She said hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Paul asked.

"Jacob." She said simply.

"What did he want?" Paul pressed

"Nothing. Nothing. Just to say that Seth is acting like a love struck idiot." She sent a meaningful look to Paul.

"Oh and another one bites the dust." He said laughing.

Rachel looked worried though, Rachel never looked worried, she was the happiest person alive.

The rest of the car ride went by fast, before I knew it we were getting out of the car and onto a sandy beach. It was gorgeous; the warm summer air tickled my hair as I walked onto the beach toward the party goers. There were many big, tall men. Most of them weren't wearing a shirt showing off their well defined muscles. I walked next to Rachel, she went to a group of girls where I followed her. "Hey everyone this is Sleigh." They all said hi or hello and smiled warm smiles at me. A woman named Emily came over to me and gave me a hug. She was married to Sam, and she had a baby named Vanessa, which everyone called Nessa. After some conversation with the girls I said bye to that group of girls going over to my brother and his friends.

"Hi everybody." I said smiling.

They all turned around and gawked at me. "Seth is one lucky fu-" , "Shut your mouth." I turned around coming face to face with the God himself.

"This is who you- Oh my God, I should have known." Paul screamed his whole body shaking fiercely. I didn't want to be a witness what was going to happen.

I walked away from my overly protective brother, making my way toward the shore, my sandales had become a bother since I walked onto the sand, I ditched them putting them on a log by the camp fire. I heard the music start, I swayed my hips back and forth, twirling as the water swirled along my toes. I felt like I was being watched, I turned around slowly coming face to face with a smiling Seth.

"May I have this dance." he asked holding out his large hand, my smaller one fit in his perfectly in his hands. The other hand was placed on my hip, giving warmth to my whole body.

"Is my hand ok down here, because I can move it if-" he said.

"Sh. Just dance." I said smiling at him.

I felt like a princess dancing under the stars.

"You look beautiful." Seth whispered in my ear as we continued to sway along the sandy shore.

"Thanks." I said smiling, another blush threatened to make it way onto my cheeks. The song ended but he didn't let go of me, he held me tighter.

"One more dance?" he asked. He sounded like a puppy that wanted another treat and was afraid he wouldn't get one.

"Yeah."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Summer **

Dancing with Seth was the most amazing thing. I never danced under the stars before, and I really liked it. Seth was the most gentleman like man I'd ever met. After dancing for a while he took my hand and led me back to the party. I looked around at all the people that would become my new family, and become part of my new life.

"Hey, Come on I want to introduce you to my friends." Seth said gently.

I walked behind him as he led me toward the large group of muscular boys. If I hadn't known my brother or met Seth I would have been intimidated by them. The boys looked up from their conversation as we arrived.

They all gave me warm smiles and waved. I shyly smiled and waved at them.

"This is Brady, Collin, Embry, Quil, Jake, Sam, Jared and you know Paul." Seth said.

"Nice meeting all of you. I'm Sleighton." I said weakly.

They all just smiled at me and nodded their heads in approval. I sat next to Seth listening to the boys conversation, I enjoyed hearing Seth's airy laugh every time someone said something that was humorous.

Suddenly, I felt my chest tightening up, and my breathing began becoming constricted. I began coughing loudly, unable to stop myself. I realized that this morning I forgot to take my asthma medication. This could not end well.

I saw as the commotion around me began to liven. People were screaming and talking too fast for me to catch what they were saying. I heard one voice in particular over all the others, "You can't die, not now you have to much to live for. " the voice said, "Paul, what's wrong with her?" The voice said again.

I felt my insides start to losen up a little as the vile tasting medicine took over my senses. I coughed once more as I started to regain some consciousness. Seth and Paul's worried faces seemed to clear up as I got up on my own and the rest of the party resumed as before the sudden burst of commotion. I walked as gracefully as I could to the food table picking up a bottle of water, and chugging it.

In my cases asthma attacks were very rare happening to me, I never had them, because I always took my medicine. The move took a toll on me I guess. I don't want another repeat of that happening again.

I turned around, to find Seth standing dangerously close to me. "Hi" I croaked out nervously.

"Hi. I'm sorry." he said softly.

"For what exactly?" I asked confused.

"You know your incident, If I hadn't had made you dance for-" I cut him off

"It's not your fault I just forgot to take my medicine." I said to him walking a little ahead of him.

"I know but still-"

"Stop, it was not your fault." I said sternly

* * *

When the Bon Fire was over my father and I rode home in his old truck. My dad seemed to be getting back into his old routine. My dad worked for a company back in California that was part of the music industry. Even with his condition he still loved his job, and kept at it. He wanted me to go to private schools all my life, and was very persistant on the subject. My mother had attended a school called The Seattle Academy. My dad had enrolled me in there for the next term. The travel from La Push to Seattle ever day was pretty long, but the busses that were there would take 2 hours tops. I mean I would have to get up really early but if I got to be educated where my mother was taught it was worth it. The school was for "wealthy" students and my dad was wealthy enough for the school to allow me in. My grades in all subjects were exceptional; I was even reading at a College level, which was apparently very impressive.

Seth's facial expression when I told him I wouldn't be attending La Push High. When I explained the significance of the school to him, he understood. Seth had promised that we would still be close friends even with out us going to the same school. Plus we had this whole summer to hang out and get to know each other. Believe me I was looking forward to this summer.

**Thanks for the Reviews .WOLF! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**The P-Factor **

The next morning I woke up at nine. My dad was already at work in his office on some new band. They were pretty good from what I have heard.

I walked over to my dresser picking out a pair of Denim shorts, a long sleeve white shirt that hung off on of my shoulder, with a pair of teal rain boots. My hair stayed the same as it did yesterday so there was no point in really doing anything to it.

I decided that I was going to go to the First Beach again, after all maybe I could meet some friends to play sports with. Walking onto the sandy shores felt like heaven, even though I was wearing rain boots. I was lost in my thoughts just stolling along the shores. That's why I always loved going to Venice Beach, it helped t clear your mind.

I sighed as I kicked some dry sand up in the air.

My phone rang startling me.

"Hello?" I said.

"OhmyGod. Sleigh !" The voice said. "Your brother thinks that something happened to you!" by now I knew that the mystery voice was Rachel.

"Rach, my dad knows I went out to the beach to think a little bit." I said annoyed.

"Oh ok." She sighed a breathe of relief. I heard her repeat it to Paul who seemed placated.

"Paul says have fun and be careful."

"Thanks." I said smiling

I hung up my phone, still walking on the shore I saw a familiar figure running toward me.

"California?" Seth said.

"Hey." I said softly.

"What are you up to?" he questioned

"Nothing, walking along the shore, you know getting ambushed by the La Pushians." I teased.

"Hardy har har." he said with some sarcastic-ness stuck in his voice. "Well I was going to invite you to hang out with us, but since your so mean to me..." He trailed.

"Did I mention how handsome you look this morning?" I asked with fake innocence.

"No." he stated

"Well you do." I said.

"Hmm, kissing up are we?" he asked jokingly as we walked over to the guys and a few girls.

"No. That's where your wrong Sethy, kissing up would be doing this." Before I knew what I was doing, I leaned up and kissed his cheek. "That's kissing up." I gave him a cheeky grin as he blushed.

"Ooh! Sethy has a girlfriend." the boy who I met yesterday, whose name was Bryson? No, Brad? No it was Brady!

"Well that was mature." I replied sarcastically, as I sat down on one of the old logs that surrounded the unlit campfire. "So what are we doing?" I asked trying to forget that I just kissed Seth on the cheek.

"Well you interrupted a game of 'Truth or Dare'", Embry said.

"Well why don't we continue it?" I asked in a "Duh" voice.

And so the game of truth or dare began.

We got Kim to admit that she stalked Jared's football practices before he quit.

Brady to admit that he was a man whore, and on his other turn we dared him to run around the beach yelling that he was an idiot.

Embry to go streaking, yeah I saw too much of him too fast.

It was my turn to chose truth or dare. I was a daredevil. "Dare" I finally answered.

"Excellent" Jared said with a mischievous tone.

I was kind of afraid, I'm never afraid.

"We dare you to kiss Seth." Jared said with a wicked grin on his face.

I've eaten bugs, touched dead animals, but this was the scariest thing I ever did.

"Fine." I said trying to keep the quaver out of my voice.

I stood up and hovered myself over Seth, I leaned down meeting our lips together. Let me tell you, it was the best feeling in the world, like fireworks exploding into the night air. Even when the kiss was done I still felt the warmth on my lips. We played for a while longer but I couldn't tell you what was going on, the tingling in my lips were a bit distracting.

* * *

**.WOLF and team-twilight95 thanks for the lovely reviews! Aww you guys know that I wouldn;t kill Sleigh out! :) **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**We're Halfway there**

Seth's face fascinated me. His jaw was tight, and his lips were so soft and delicate looking, his eye lashes made me feel a little jealous because they were so long. He had the most amazing shade of brown eyes that I had ever seen. His cheeks were tinted with a light blush and his lips were turned into a smile. I was so going to regret falling for him. Yeah, I know it was weird but I had just met him a few weeks ago and already I was falling for him. Seth and I had hung out a lot during the summer, every day it would be a hike, or the beach we learned so much about each other. It was the fourth week in July, soon it would be August and school would start in September. Tonight we were watching the water and the sunset.

Seth turned his head a little and caught me staring at him, his smile grew wider. "What are you looking at?" He asked gently.

"Nothing..It's just you all look so alike and so different at the same time." I said embarrassed.

"Hm. I guess your right" he countered.

"This is the closest thing I have to a real family" I said quietly, and that was true I never had a real family, My dad was the only person in my life.

"Here, you'll have so much you'll get sick of them." he said laughing.

"Yeah, I wish I moved here under better circumstances." I muttered darkly.

"You moved here because of your dad." he said. Seth and I were close enough and knew everything about each other, so I figure it wasn't a big deal to mention this little tidbit of information. "You know I always wanted my father to walk me down the isle. That's all I wanted all my life. Now he's going to die before he can even do that." Tears threatening to fall. "I think everything hates me. Everything is cursed that I touch first my mother and now my father."

Seth surprised me by pulling me into his lap. "Your not cursed. Believe me I know curses." For that first time I believed him. The tears in my eyes slowly fell until I was fully sobbing into Seth's chest. He combed my hair between his fingers and whispered soothing words into my ears.

My whole body pulsed, I put my hands on Seth's cheeks caressing them and leaned in and kissed him this time for real, and he kissed me back. When we pulled away he looked at me with shock.

"I'm sorry." I said wiping stray tears from my face.c

"I'm not." Seth said standing up. I was still attached to him the only way to keep from falling was to wrap my legs around his torso. He hitched my legs up so I wouldn't fall, he looked into my eyes and smiled leaning in to kiss me again, this is kiss was passionate. Our mouthes fought for dominance, but it wasn't gross, our mouthes were in perfect sync with each other.

That's how most of the night went, me and Seth making out. I didn't know

* * *

**Marie Hughes Thanks for the review ! and to my other lovely reviewers !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Marie Hughes and .Wolf Thanks for the reviews ! and to my other lovely reviewers ! Oh and I was soo happy when I got so many reviews :D **

**Anyway, on with the story:**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

**Fallen Angel **

We were still at the beach watching the water grace the sandy shores. Seth was holding me against him, his warm pressed against mine.

I pulled away softly taking his larger hand in mine as we walked to the road to the houses. Seth didn't say anything as we walked to my house, but when we got to the door instead of giving me his usual bear hugs, it ended with a light kiss on the lips as he walked away fro m my house.

I was still in a daze. A happy one, I didn't realize that my brother and Rachel were in the kitchen with Dad.

"Sleigh!" Paul screamed when I walked through the kitchen door. "What were you doing today?" He asked in a curious, yet obnoxious voice.

"Beach with Seth." I countered.

"Oh did you have fun?" Rach joined the conversation.

"Yeah, It was great-Oh um Rach, can I um talk to about something, girl to girl." I asked

"Sure. Sure." She said as I motioned for her to come with me up to my room.

"What do you need to talk about with my fiancee?" Paul asked.

"I need her help picking out right size Tampons." I yelled down to him.

"Ew. Something I didn't need to hear." He said while cutting something up.

"You asked." I said.

I closed the door to my room and faced Rachel.

"What is it sweetheart." Rachel asked in a placating voice.

"If a guy kisses you, and you know that you guys like each other, would you consider the two of you as going out?" I asked.

"Hm. This is a tough one. It depends, who kissed you?" She asked with a smile.

"Seth..."

"Then you guys probably are going out, he just hasn't told you yet." Rach said

"Thanks Rach." I said. "Oh and don't tell Paul." I got up and hugged her.

* * *

Dinner was awkward, Paul would glance at Rachel and then look at me. Dad just stayed somber and looked around.

"So how was everyone's day?" I asked.

"Fine sweetheart, I signed that Band_, Slam _." My dad said

"Congrats dad."

"My day was cool. I did my thing at the garage, you know came home saw my beautiful wife-to-be and then we decided to come over here and make dinner." Paul said.

"My day was excellent. I talked to the wedding planners, I finished a book...you same old same old." She said with a detection of a smile hidden in her voice.

"How was yours is a better question, Sleigh." Paul said with some hint of resentment mixed with the feeling of helplessness.

"Fine." I said.

His face looked pained as he looked at me, a frown suddenly took over his face. "Is that a Hickey?" He asked with horror. I guess me and Seth weren't as careful with the visible bruising as we thought. "WHO DID THAT?" He asked.

"Nobody." I said covering my neck.

"I'll kill that stupid son of a -" Paul got cut off.

"Enough." My father's coarse voice cut through the air like a knife. "Paul your sister is very sensible she knows what to do in what situations, and obviously I know Sleigh well enough if she didn't want Seth to that to her she would have killed him." He said with pride in his voice.

"I don't care she's not allowed to see him EVER again, I forbid it." He said with malice in his voice.

"You can't do that!" I screamed.

"I can. I have." He said angrily.

I didn't say another word, I got up and walked out of the house. Leaving everyone in shock. Nobody told me who to love, or who to be with. I was almost sixteen my brother needed to stop being so overprotective.

I walked along the road reaching the right house.

I reached out knocking on the door softly. Leah opened the door, the annoyance in her face had dropped when she saw my face, concern pricked her features.

"Is Seth here?" I asked sniffling.

"He's taking a shower he'll be down shortly, why don't you come up to my room and tell me why your crying." She said

We walked up to her room in silence. Safely in her room I spilled to her everything.

"So my brother forbad me from seeing Seth." I said sobbing harder.

"Don't worry about him, he has a bit of a temper, he'll get used to it." She smiled and hugged me.

I heard the door open, "Sleigh?" Seth asked anxiously. "What happened, what aren't you at home." He asked gently.

"My brother forbad me from seeing you. Because-of the Hickey." I continued sobbing.

Seth pulled me into his chest, "He can't keep me away even if he tried."


	8. Chapter 8

_"So my brother forbad me from seeing Seth." I said sobbing harder._

_"Don't worry about him, he has a bit of a temper, he'll get used to it." She smiled and hugged me._

_I heard the door open, "Sleigh?" Seth asked anxiously. "What happened, what aren't you at home." He asked gently._

_"My brother forbad me from seeing you. Because-of the Hickey." I continued sobbing._

_Seth pulled me into his chest, "He can't keep me away even if he tried."_

* * *

I sat on Seth's bed as he paced around the perimeter of his room with the phone in one hand and the other making gestures to go with the emotion. He called my dad, and Paul. My dad told him that I could stay the night. Paul on the other hand was not so happy. I heard the faint sound of yelling and lots of it.

"Paul. It's late, I can't take her home tonight. She's perfectly safe here." Seth said rationally.

"I know I know. Ok Paul. Bye." Seth sighed after he hung up the phone. He looked over at me and gave me a faint smile.

"You can borrow anything of mine to wear to bed, everything is about 5 sizes to big but it'll do." He said smiling as he walked out of the room

I pushed myself off of the bed and looked through some draws, I found a faded red thermal that went to about mid thigh, I was wearing boy short undies so they were fine.

"Can I come in now?" a distraught Seth asked.

"Yeah." I said as the door opened.

When Seth walked into his room he dropped the DVDs that were in his grasp, they all clattered to the floor with a slight bang. His arms flexed a bit and his breathing became hitched. His eyes held devotion and so much care in them it hurt to look at him.

I walked over steadily to where all the fallen DVDs were and started to pick them up one by one until I had all of them. I put them on the desk that was right next to me, I turned around and gasped a little as Seth's large frame hovered over me.

I ducked under him and walked back to the bed sitting cross-legged. He came and sat down next to me trying not to disturb the peace and tranquillity that happened to make the room feel so homey. He pulled at one of my ankles gently as he stretched out both my legs onto his lap. His finger tips brushed against my bare skin softly. I shivered a little with each touch.

Then I felt the worst thing happening, I had forgotten about the scar the one thing that grossed people out was the scar on my ankle; It was deep and ugly, set there as a reminder of the past. A past that my father nor brother knew about. It was my deepest secret and as Seth stroked past my knees making his way for my ankle he stopped slowly and twisted my ankle around so the jagged and rigid skin was facing him. The gash was all closed up do to stitches that had faded a long time ago into my skin.

"What happened?" Seth asked in a voice that held worry.

I didn't answer him, I couldn't. I walked to the window seat and sat down and looked out into the beautiful sky, stars littered every aspect of it.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." he said.

"I know, but I just never really told anybody not even my family." I said shanking my head.

"What if I told you a secret first, something that nobody knows?" he asked.

I just nodded my head in agreement.

"My secret is that...that I really really like you." Seth said smiling at me.

"Well that's good because I really really like you too." I said smiling. he leaned down and kissed me on the lips gently.

"Does that mean that you would want to be my girlfriend?" he asked hopefully

"Are you crazy?" I said, "Of course I would." I said hugging him, he returned the hug, as we sat at the window seat together.

It had been quiet for a longtime but Seth broke the silence. "So what happened to your ankle?" he asked curiously. "I told you a secret." he said with a smile, but the smile didn't quite reach his handsome face.

I didn't want to tell him, but I had to he was my rock the last few weeks, he made me feel whole. It was very scary because I didn't trust that many people in my life, and when I did it wouldn't be for months. Seth was special if he could make me trust him in just a short time.

"Well, It happened when I was about 12. My dad and I were in Hollywood for the weekend, because of this new band he was covering. Well in the band there was a guy his name was Jonah Weldings. Lead drummer of the band. He was about 16, and gorgeous heart throb of every American girl. My dad thought he was something else he was what the music industry wanted and his band would be the hugest success. He at first would always come and talk to me. I thought It was out of friendliness. But it started to become more ,on my 13th birthday he told me that he liked me and that we should be together." I paused, "_I was only thirteen" _I sobbed. The sobbing was only because of what was coming next "I thought that the relationship was going fine until one night. We went to this party, like I said my dad loved him like a son and he let me go anywhere with him. We went into the "teen club" someone put booze in the drinks and everyone was getting wasted. My so called 'boyfriend' took me back to the hotel, he drugged my drink back at the party and it was also spiked; so the drugs and alcohol caused me to pass out. When I woke up I was hand cuffed to a bed. I had no clue where I was or anything. He took a crow bar and put it over fire and burned me, and then he hit me with it, some of the sharp edge cut off my skin leaving a hole in my skin." I was utterly disgusted. "He disappeared a few days later, never saw him again; I never got the chance to confront him either, but he would have denied it anyway." I sighed "I decided to keep it to myself, who would believe me? I wouldn't even have believed me. He was so manipulative he would have twisted it around so I look like the bad guy.

I noticed Seth shaking harder as I finished my story, I noticed that all the boys especially Paul and Seth when they got angry exhibited this behavior. I wondered if he was cold, but he ran an abnormal temperature and he was always so passive about it. His excuses were as flimsy as a leaf when I asked his where he was or what he was doing. I remembered something about it, but just as fast as my thoughts reeled Seth's shaking subsided.

He came over to me grabbing up in his arms.

"I still would have" Seth said holding me into his chest and kissing the top of my head.

"I know." I said snuggling closer into his chest.

Soon I was in dreamland.

_"...Quilettes are descendants of wolves..._

_they run abnormal temperature and are very big for their age" _

_"We're just big for our age...It's in out genes...the pac- group...you guys eat like a pack of wolves...you don't want to hurt her Seth, calm down. _

_...I Can't hurt you, you mean to much...the third wife was his soulmate, his imprint, they were made for each other...Seth is this you impr-girlfriend?" _

**_It all added up to one thing :Werewolf..._**

* * *

**Cliffy, huh?**

**Thanks to all my lovely reviewers ! :D **


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

**The Gangs of La Push **

I woke up to soft snoring, I turned slightly to see a massive figure sleeping on the floor. It was Seth. I was genuinely touched that he didn't just assume that I would be alright sleeping on the same bed with him. I sighed dreamily at my boyfriend. I got up and stretched myself, getting off of the bed I tip toed out of the room. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen an older woman with thick dark black hair with streaks of gray from old age was in the kitchen humming. This was Seth's mom I had met her at the bon fire on my first day. She was pretty with deep laugh lines imprinted into her tan face, and her eyes were kind. I saw then where Seth got his chocolate eyes from. She smiled a carefree smile and motioned for me to come into the kitchen.

"Morning sweetie." She said.

"Morning Mrs. Clearwater." I said. "Anything I can do to help?" I asked.

"Sure you a cook at all? and sweetheart, call me Sue. Mrs. Clearwater is my mother in law, and around these parts they all call me Sue anyhow." She said with a laugh.

"Okay Sue." I said "I have very much cooking experience so since you haven't started let me make breakfast."

She hesitated for a moment. "Seth and Leah. They eat a lot you know."

"My dad and Paul, and sometimes Seth? Yeah they eat a lot too." I said

She helped me make the pancakes as I made sausage, bacon, and eggs. By the time we were finished the place looked like a diner. Sue and I had set out plates and started to plate them when Leah emerged. She walked down the stairs looking beautiful as ever. He bobbed hair and tan skin made her look exotic, she was beautiful beyond belief, and reminded me of a goddess. I felt so plain compared to her. I wondered why Seth wanted plain old me; he could easily have a much prettier girl. I sighed , if Seth ever heard me say that he'd argue with me for hours and he would probably win the argument. I heard a thud from the room above and knew instantly that the king had woken up.

He bounded down the stairs and looked around until his eyes caught sight of me, then he blushed as he looked down my legs again as he did the night before. His mother walked in from the kitchen capturing his attention.

"Your girlfriend is quite the cook." She said.

I blushed at the use of the word girlfriend.

After breakfast was all cleared I had to go home and shower. I also wanted to apologize to my family about what I said to them the previous night before.

* * *

"Dad I'm sorry about last night, it wasn't right of me to storm out like I did." I bowed my head in shame.

"Sweetheart. I know, it's okay Paul is just being overprotective because he loves you so much." he said

The silence took over the room seconds later.

"Dad would it be okay if I go out for a while?"

"Be careful, ok?"

"Yep." I said as I walked out the door.

I walked to the beach and simply sat there watching the water tred through the rocks. I saw a girl about my age walk along the shore with a blackberry in one hand, and she was wearing a hot pink bathing suit. She was a native like me, but she was more bitchy looking. Her parada sun glasses were perched on her head as she vigorously texted away on her blackberry. I didn't like her already.

"Sethie-poo. Yooho! Over here." she waved. I turned around to see Seth looking the opposite way.

"Seth are you ignoring me" She yelled.

He shook his head and kept walking toward me, "SETH. Where are you going?" She asked with distaste.

"To sit with my girlfriend, if that's okay with you." He said in a curt tone. he lightly kissed me on the lips and sat next to me. The girl who was still not giving up came over to us and stood directly in front of Seth and I.

"Excuse me? I thought we were-" She started

"Exactly, YOU thought. We weren't anything at all. I tried telling you nicely but it didn't work." Seth said coldly.

She looked at me. "You're a SLUT. A boyfriend stealing, trash bag SLUT. Common whore." She said menacingly. "I'll ruin you."

My eyes widened as she walked away from us. She called me all those mean things, and Seth didn't even defend me. He just sat there staring at her departing figure.

I was beyond mad. I got up and stormed off, but warm hands stopped me from around my waist. "Where you going?" he asked

"Away from you. I don't want to be near you anymore. I legit can't believe you sat there and let her call me all those names." I said tears threatening to spill.

He looked sad and helpless as his hands loosened and I started to walk home. I didn't look back at him because I knew I would forgive him if I looked back, right then I needed to be alone.

* * *

**I love all of those reviews, and next chapter and the chapter after that things may get a little more interesting;) hehe **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Possibly maybe I'm falling for you ?**

When I got home it was still early and my father was sitting on the back porch that outlooked the ocean on first beach. I walked past him with a small 'hi' and through the doors. My father came in a few minutes later and watched me from the doorway.

"Quite a fight you and Seth had." he said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Dad!" I moaned. "How did you hear that? It just happened like five minutes ago."

"Your voice travels." he replied with a curt laugh.

I smiled a little at him.

"I'm going to be outside on the porch. I already ate, there are some leftovers in the fridge." he said before disappearing through the door.

"I think I'm going to hit the sack, I'm tired. Love you Daddy." I said.

"Love you, kiddo." he called.

I walked up to my room and picked up my phone from the dresser. I had about hundred texts and twenty missed calls, and they were all from Seth. I didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Setting the phone down I walked to the balcony that overlooked the ocean and let the summer air brush against my face. I began to let tears falls slowly until I was sobbing fully into my hands. I didn't know why I reacted to Seth not defending me in that way, but I did. I guess it hurt to think that maybe he thought I was all of those things.

I walked into my room grabbing a plaid pair of shorts and a white tank top. I took a shower and put on the PJs I had picked out. When I walked into my room Seth was sitting on my bed.

"Hi." he said. "I got these for you." He handed me white lilies which are my favorites.

"Thanks." I said.

"I'm sorry about earlier, I knew that if I said something to her I wouldn't be able to control myself. For the first time ever I found somebody that I cared about, and I don't think you are any of those horrible mean names she called you." he said

"Seth?"

"Yeah?"

"I..I love you." Oh crap. Did I really just say that? Crap Crap Crap.

He looked up at me and smiled. "I love you, too." he said picking me up and kissing me on the lips.

The rest of the night went something like that. We talked and kissed, when he pulled away at four in the morning because he had work I was more than a little sad. I let him out through the front door and walked back to my room. I looked through the window to find Seth walking into the woods. What was he doing? Didn't he know that the woods were dangerous? I kept looking until he disappeared. I didn't see him again. Instead popping it's head out of the forest was a wolf. This wolf was bigger than any wolf I had ever seen; he looked intelligent for something that wasn't human. He looked straight into my window and when he saw me watching him he ran into the woods. Could my suspicions be true? I went back to that night in my dream. Could my Seth possibly be a "Tribal Guardian".

* * *

I had pondered over this all morning. All the evidence was there, the wolf howl before he had to go "to work". The temperature, the muscles, the tribe tatto and the flimsy excuses about his whereabouts. Everything was right in front of me. The whole group of boys I have met are wolves. I felt faint. I mean I could be wrong, right? I felt like I wasn't though. There was something telling me that I was right on target.

A knocking came from the front door. I tried my best walk steady towards it with this new information that was stuck in my brain. I wasn't going to be able to face Seth if I didn't ask. I opened the door and in front of me was the last person that I expected to see.

* * *

**Thanks for all those lovely reviews. I may just have another chapter up tonight so keep an eye out for it :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**From Better to Worse **

Jonah. Jonah Weldings was in my living room. I was here, alone with the boy who drugged me and took advantage of me. Seth couldn't save me now. I don't know what made me open the door and let him in, but I did. I sure wish I hadn't though. He just sat there staring at me like he had so many years ago, but his eyes held guilt.

"Look Leighton, that night I admit what I did was inhuman, that side of me I never wanted anyone to see. That night should never have happened. I came here to apologize to you, whatever pain I caused you I'm truly sorry." he said with honesty

"Where'd you go when you left?" I asked him

"To get help. I knew that it was the stupidest thing I could possibly do, and it wasn't okay for me to do. The ten step process is almost fulfilled, this is the last step. Apologizing to make things right." He said.

I nodded my head. Before I could come up with a response somebody was knocking at the door.

I opened the door to find Seth standing outside with this look. I couldn't quite comprehend.

"Hey beautiful." he said as he leaned down and kissed me.

"Hey." I said smilig up at him. "I have company." I said as I moved out of the way to let Seth into the living room.

Seth glared at him with a look that could kill.

"Jonah this is my boyfriend, Seth. Seth this is-" I was cut off by the shaking that inhabited seth's body.

"Jonah, can you give me and Seth a minute." I pulled Seth into the backyard.

"Seth ! Calm down." I said to him.

His shaking didn't cease. I rubbed my hands along his torso and his muscular arms. I tried to calm him down, and surprisingly it worked.

"What's he doing here?" Seth asked in a menacing voice.

"To make amends" I said.

Seth walked in front of me into the house.

Jonah looked quite terrified.

"Jonah, thanks for coming out here to do this face to face. It happened years ago. I think it was very mature of you to do that, and really I forgive you."

"Thank you, that means a lot coming from you. I'm happy that you found happiness." Jonah said as he left the house.

I smiled at Jonah's departing figure. He had grown up in those years, and I was proud of him for it.

I turned to Seth who smiled down at me. Jonah was right I had found my happiness. I was in love with Seth, I was so in love with him it hurt.

The crazy werewolf theory wouldn't matter, I could care less what he was, as long as he was mine.

* * *

Seth and I took a stroll along the hiking trails of the woods. Seth surprised me with a picnic. We talked the whole time about things that we never really talked about. That's when Seth said something that should have shocked me but didn't.

"Sleigh, I have to tell you something, something important it's about me and about who or well really, what I am." Seth said nervously.

"Are you a werewolf, like in the legends?" I asked him.

He looked surprised. "Who told you?" He asked.

"Nobody. I figured it out all by myself." I said feeling triumphant.

"Your a smart girl. But do you know what imprinting is?" My face must have showed confusion. "Gotcha there didn't I?" he said smiling.

"What's imprinting?" I asked.

"It's like when a wolf finds his soul mate; he'll do anything for her, be anything for her: brother, friend, lover. All of gravity rewires itself in the wolfs brain and revolves around her." He said with pride in his eyes.

"You say it like you've already imprinted." I said sadly.

"Because I have." he said smiling.

"On who?"

"On you, silly girl." he said kissing me on the lips.

"Oh" I said.

"What?" he said pleadingly.

"It feels like it's forced, like you were only forced to love me because of this 'imprint'" I said.

"It's not like that. I promise, I would have loved you anyway." he said.

"Why are you a werewolf?" I asked him.

"To protect the tribe from the cold ones" he said.

"Vampires? You fight vampires. Seth you could get hurt...you could die!" I said to him.

"I don't think that it would be possible. Fast healing and not aging." He said smiling into my hair.

I kissed him gently on the lips as we sat there enjoying each other's company for the rest of the night.

* * *

**THANKS for the reviews I loved getting them. I should have more updates this week :D**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Do You Know What Hell is Like?**

Seth was on patrol; I had to stay with Emily and the other girls Kim, Rachel and Claire. I didn't really feel as calm as the other girls seemed to be. Seth had told me that it was natural at first to feel worry, but eventually I would get used to it. I didn't think I would. The door opened revealing several silhouettes, they were Embry and Leah.

"Yeah, we sort of, maybe possibly-" Embry started.

"Will you just get to the point?" I said a bit over edge.

"What Embry is trying to say is we need you and Rachel to calm Paul and Seth down. Paul got a taste of what Seth was thinking about you and him kissing and are going at it in the forest, Sam is attempting to keep them calm but this goes beyond Alpha control, so you guys need to come and calm them down. Paul also may have said somethings about banning you guys from seeing each other. " Leah said in one breathe.

Like always I rolled my eyes, oh Paul, stupid Paul.

I followed them into the depths of the forest where we came to a clearing. Three wolves were in the center, while a few others stayed back beside the tree lines. The bigger one I guessed was Sam and the second biggest grayish one was most definitely Paul. The smaller of the three was a rich sandy brown color, he had his teeth barred as Paul wolf tried to get around Sam.

"Are you guys crazy?" I asked. I was upset beyond belief. "Really my brother and my boyfriend. I can't believe you guys, both of you should be ashamed of yourselves. Paul does Jake try and kill you every time you think about Rachel? I think not. You need to control your temper, really. And Seth really, do you think that he has the actual power to ban me from you, my dad is the only one that has that power and he actually likes you. You two, I love you both very much but you two make me want to pretend I don't know you. You both embarrassed me today, and Paul I'm sure you embarrassed Rachel too. Being called out here because you can't control yourselves." I said shaking my head. Seth whimpered in pain as if all the words I said had struck him like a whip.

"You really did Paul, Your sister has two wolves to be embarrassed by and really I feel extremely bad for her right now because two people in the world that she loves can't get along, she's going to worry, Paul. Everyday that Seth goes out to patrol she's going to wonder if you two are going at each other. Even Jake wasn't this upset. This was not the right day to fight you two should have waited, it's her first time being at Em's house without you guys there and you let me down Paul, you really did." Rachel said earning a whimper from Paul.

Rachel came over to my side and grabbed my hand in her's and hugged me. "It's okay, it's pretty much over now. Both the boys feel really bad." She said. Embry lead the way into the house where Emily looked at me with sympathy. I gave a faint smile and returned to my seat, with my phone in hand. There was about two messages on the phone. One from Josh which was your basic I miss you and love you like a sister text and the other one was a bit more scary.

_Baby girl, I think that today is the last day that I can take this pain. I called the hospital and they promised to send an ambulance but I don't think I'm going to make it to the hospital. Just remember you will always be my little girl, and if Paul tries to ban you from seeing Seth, tell Billy that Rachel should be banned from seeing Paul. It'll work out in the end. You've grown up to be such a beautiful young girl, today if I don't make it I want to always know that I loved you and Paul very very much. _

_Dad xoxo _

I'm pretty sure that I stopped breathing.

"Rachel, my dad-" I started sobbing into my hands as she read the text message. She grabbed my hand and pulled me up. "Embry tell Paul and Seth they need to get off patrol now it has to do with Jim." Rachel ordered.

Moments later Paul ran into the house and so did Seth. Paul had taken my phone and read through the text message. Tears brimmed his features as we all walked out to the car. Seth held my hand all the way to the car and let me continue to cry into his shoulder. When we got to the hospital my dad looked quite inert, but the doctors said he would be alright. I didn't quite believe it.

* * *

**Thanks so much for all the reviews and the review of this chapter thanks: TheLittleBlackWolf**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Oh boy. **

My dad was fine much to my relief. He was at home three weeks later.

My dad and I decided that I was going to La Push high instead of the academy that I was originally planned to go to. Today happend to be the first day of school, and I was excited to see the reaction on Seth's face when he saw me it was going to be a surprise.

I pulled out black leggings, and one of Seth's over sized flannel shirts with a nice tan belt to go around the waist. I threw on a leather jacket and curled my hair, slipping on a pair of black flats I ran out the house yelling a quick bye to my father.

The school was only a block away from my house, so I walked until I saw the small school in my view. A bunch of boys stood in the front of the school cat calling the girls over: some smiled and waved, others blushed, and some rolled their eyes. It was pretty funny if you asked me, guys back home would do the same thing, but they would get ignored. I assumed these boys were some type of populars whether it was sports or reputations they seemed to be the it click. I walked past them only to have one of them grab my arm.

"Hey, who are you?" One boy asked.

"Sleighton." I said feeling a bit uneasy.

"Your pretty hot, being new around here is tough let me help you, all it will take is for you to say yes to being my girl. Us being together we could rule the school." He said smugly with a weird gesture to go with his speech.

"Oh. Well that's sweet but I have a boyfriend." I said looking around for the Seth and his friends.

"Who?" He asked narrowing his eyes.

Right on time Seth and the guys walked up the steps. Seth looked up meeting my gaze, and smiling one of the most breath-taking smiles I had ever seen. Seth bounded up the next three steps and engulfed me in a deeply passionate hug. He looked over my shoulder looking in the face of the boy from earlier. Seth glared at him but said nothing. I grabbed his hand and walked into the school. When we got by a bunch of lockers I looked for number 322. I felt the heat engulf me again but not as strong as before. I turned around facing Seth, he looked at me with curiosity.

"What?" I asked.

"What are you doing here?" he asked kissing my neck.

"You don't want me here?" I feigned hurt, and pouted.

"Of course I do." He said kissing the pout from my lips away.

"Sure sure."

He looked down and smirked. "Is that my shirt?" he asked with amusement.

"Yes. Yes it is. Do you want it back?" I asked.

He nodded his head yes. I began to joking unbutton it until it was a little past my cleavage. By then a few guys had been whistling and cat calling me.

Seth's face was frozen in shock. "I lied. You can keep it." He said. I burst out laughing at how over protective he was being.

"Not funny." He mumbled.

"It was pretty funny." I said.

"No it wasn't. Alright, there is nothing funny about a bunch of horny boys looking at my girlfriend's chest." He said.

I rolled my eyes. Were all the boys on this reservation so melodramatic or just the ones I meet?

* * *

**I loved those reviews thanks so much! .WOLF and 3Michelle7 **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Just the Way You Are**

The day was going just the way it was supposed to. Turns out the only thing in Seth and my schedule that was different was our language classes. He was talking Spanish and I took French. It was the same period and it turned out that Brady, and Embry were in that same class with me so even though I was without Seth at least I knew some people in class.

Right now it was chemistry and the teacher whose name was Mr. Conner was putting us in alphabetical order for our lab partners.

"Florence, Sleighton" He said.

I stood up and walked to the seat. "Actually it's Sleigh." I said.

He nodded his head and wrote it on the list. "Foster, Kyle" The boy from earlier sat down next me with a smile on his face. His smile was nothing like Seth's warm and genuine one. It was deceiving and underhanded. If he was trying to find my soft spot, it was not working.

"Hey beautiful." He said sliding into the seat next to me.

I saw in front of me Seth tense up, but he didn't turn around, he waited for me to respond. "Hi." I said curtly.

"I saw your little strip performance in the hallway before, very sexy." He said with a wink. Seth, I guess couldn't take it anymore because he walked out of the room grabbing a hallpass on the way. I followed after grabbing a pass of my own running through the halls to find him. I hopelessly looked around.

"Seth?" I whispered helplessly. In an instant a speed of wind whirled past me and Seth stood in front of me. I put my hand on his cheek. "You okay?"

He nodded his head. Behind that façade I saw anger, and jealousy, but also love and adoration. "Seth, you know I only love you. I don't care about Kyle. He's just trying to get to you."

"It's working." Seth said moving away from my touch. "Maybe, maybe if you never strip played he wouldn't be all over you."

"Maybe if you could trust me and believe me when I say that I only love you then it wouldn't bother you so much." I said matching his tone.

He looked at me with these eyes. I shook my head. He looked so broken, and hurt.

It wasn't the action, it was the fact that people saw, and would make mean accusations about what a loose girl I was. Seth didn't want me to have a bad reputation. Seth didn't realize I stopped caring what people thought a long time ago.

I felt what he felt right now it was anger, rage,and love.

I moved closer to him wrapping my arms around his torso. "I love you." I said into his chest.

"I love you too babe." He said hugging me back.

After we disentangled ourselves we walked back into the lab hand in hand. Mr. Conner really didn't look like he was too interested in what was going on. The class around me was screaming and throwing things. Kyle was talking to another boy when I sat down.

"Trouble in paradise?" he asked.

I didn't answer him. Seth did though and he looked ready to kill. "I don't think thats any of your business."

"No, no it's not. Doesn't mean I don't want to know." He said.

"Well you don't need to know anything." I said annoyed.

By the time the bell rang I was so ready to be out of school completely. In the remainder of the time I hand managed to completely ignore Kyle.

Finally the bell rang and school was out. I started to walk toward the doors when a felt a warm arm around my waist. "Drive you home?" he asked.

I nodded my head no. "Let's get something to eat. I haven't eaten all day." I said.

"Your wish is my command." He said kissing my temple.

* * *

**I thought this was a cute place to end the chapter. thanks so much for the reviews! : Luli Cullen, MandMgirl, Happy2BeeMe, TALA. AKA. WOLF, Miss. Ebbie Paige, and Michelle7. **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**I do...technically **

The rest of the week went by with only minor events and the month of October did too. Kyle had tried to talk to me through Chem, but luckily all the times he had tried to talk Seth would shoot him a death glare. It would always make me laugh because Seth was the shiniest, lighthearted person I had ever met. Kyle still didn't give up though. He tried talking me outside of school in the mornings. Seth decided that he would pick me up everyday so that Kyle couldn't talk to me. I thought this was going to the extremes but Seth really was persistent on the subject. I let him drive me everywhere because he was afraid that Kyle would show up somewhere and he wouldn't be there to protect me from him.

I found out later why Seth was so protective when it came to Kyle. A girl named Maya in my english class who I had become friends with had told me the story. Kyle was in love with this girl named Farrah, and Farrah had many of my qualities minus the eyes. She was an exact copy of me . Maya told me that Farrah went missing in the summer, on the rez it was a big story. I mean I hadn't heard it mostly because Seth kept me out of the house and we never really went into the public. It was usually beaches or the forest.

This helped me to see Seth's side a little more clearly, I understood in times of dispair people do things on impulse. He just didn't want me to be a victim.

It was Saturday and Seth had planned something big for tonight. Apparently Seth had let everyone in on the secret except me because Rachel was excited, and Paul looked rather sulky.

Rachel came into my room with several outfits and shoes. She made me pick one to wear tonight.

I came to a decision of two. Either a black dress with a turquoise sash around the waist with a pair of black heals, or a beautiful light blue dress with rhinestones covering the entire top half of the dress ; the dress cut off at the top of my knees. It was paired with a rich glittery pair of heels.

I chose the second option. After I showered Rachel offered to do my hair and makeup an offer I gratefully accepted.

As she did my hair we talked for a while. "So your brother and I finally decided on a date for the wedding, July fourteenth."

"That's my birthday, my mom's birthday and the day she died." I said looking at Rachel.

"Yeah, and it's also my mom's birthday." She said.

"Wow." I was literally speechless. She smiled at me.

"I wanted to ask you something important. I want you to be my maid of honor."

"That's a huge honor. What about the other girls?"

"It doesn't matter; I want you to be my maid of honor and make the speech at the reception."

"Rachel I would be honored to be your maid of honor." I said smiling at my sister- in- law to be.

She helped me slip into the beautiful dress with heels. When I was doe she finally allowed me to look at myself in the mirror. In front of me stood a princess. Whose hair fell down her back perfectly in large curls, he makeup was light enough not to make he face looked painted on. Both eyes lined to look bigger, her eyelashes seemed to be fuller and longer and her lips with a beautiful pink tint. The dress brought out the tan in her sun-kissed skin. It wasn't until I really looked at the girl that I realized it was me.

I walked down the stairs to find Paul still sulking against the door. His eyes perked up as he looked at me, but he looked away with another sour expression plastered on his face. "She looks too pretty. She's not allowed to go tonight." He said.

"Oh shush." Rachel said hitting her fiancee's arm.

"Thanks bro. Congrats I heard you finally picked a date." I said hugging him.

"Thanks sis."

There was a knock at the door. Paul opened the door, in front of me stood Seth. He was wearing a blue button down shirt and a pair of black pants. I swear if I could have melted right then I would have.

"You look beautiful" He said.

"You don't look so bad yourself." I said smiling at him.

He stuck out his hand for me to take as we walked to the car hand in hand to the car he opened up the car door for me like a gentleman and helped me inside.

Then he proceeded to run around the car to the other side and hoped in himself. We had been driving for a while; I was curious to where we were going , but decided not to ask.

"What no impatience tonight?" He asked me smiling.

"Nope. I'll wait like a perfect lady." I said to him.

We pulled into a clearing in the forest where lanterns hung from trees lighting up a picnic area. The food smelled amazing and I wondered if Emily cooked it, it smelled like her cooking.

"What is all this for?" I asked.

"Because I love you. That's why." he said with a smile.

We ate the delicious food an talked about everything that made us closer toward the end of the night Seth uttered the words that made my heart drop.

"Sleighton Alexis Florence. I love you more than anything in this world. I know that your father may not be here to walk you down the isle. So I want to purpose an idea. I want you to be able to share that moment with your dad; I know we're young and everything, but I love you" He got down on one knee and opened a small black box. Inside was a beautiful ring with an aqua marine stone in the middle. "So I want us to have our fairytale wedding , I want us to be together forever. I know we will anyway, but I want to do this now. Sleigh will you marry me? I don't care if you still don't want to have sex we can wait. This way we know that your dad can walk you down the isle." He looked at me pleading me with his eyes to say something anything.

My lips moved on their own accord. "Seth...I would love to marry you."

He slipped the ring on my finger and he kissed me. He looked so happy, and I'm sure my face looked quite similar.

* * *

**You guys should be proud of me two updates in two days. thanks so much for the reviews! : Luli Cullen, Happy2BeeMe, Michelle7 and Lucyana12. **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Let's Not and Say We Did...**

The year had gone by like a whirl wind. Wedding plans for Rachel and Paul's wedding we going on full blast, and I was in the midst of all of it. I was about to go insane at the thought of Seth and my wedding which would be taking place on June twenty-third of the next year which was the day of Seth's Dad's birthday. We had agreed there was already a wedding on my mom's birthday and mine, so we had to do something in memory of his dad.

When we told Paul the night we got home, he froze and then ran out of the house.

It was exactly a day till Rachel's wedding and everything in preparation was done. including my speech. Which I told Rachel she wasn't allowed to see till the wedding.

It was starting to get closer to crunch time, the bachelor party I had heard was in full swing I felt like none of them would go to a strip club except Embry. Paul would kill him though so there was nothing to worry about...I think.

The bachelorette party was getting there. We watched romantic films, ate everything we could think of, and cried. It was a wonderful bonding experience. It wasn't as fun as I expected so I jumped up thinking of something excellent we could all do.

"Guys! I have an idea." I said laughing. They looked at me with questioning looks but I didn't care. I drove into the nearest town, and when I parked I lead the girls into a tattoo shop.

"Oh no. Sleigh I am not getting a tattoo." Rachel said shaking her head.

Kim and Emily agreed with her.

"Well I want one." I said.

She looked defeated. "Fine, but you get to tell you brother not me." She said.

"Yay! I love you." I said hugging her.

She rolled her eyes and smiled at me.

I walked over to the artist and told him what I wanted. He looked at me skeptically then at Rachel. "Are you her mother?" He asked in a monotone voice.

Rachel said yes. "We need her father to approve to." the man said.

I thought quickly. "I don't have a father. Are you saying that my mother can't be lesbian. Gosh, I thought this was non discriminate policies that protected them." I said looking at the man with hurt.

He looked like he didn't know what to do, so he got started on the outline of the tattoo. When he started it hurt a lot, when It was finished though it looked amazing. When the girls saw it they "awed" and kept saying how cute it was. When we got back to Emily's I was the first to knock out.

When I woke up. I was sprawled on the couch with a pair of warm hands wrapped around my waist. I turned to find Seth holding on to me, rather tightly I might add. His snores were light and I wondered how much sleep he actually got. I tried to release myself from his grasp but it didn't work well. I didn't want to wake him up but it was 7 in the morning, and I needed to be out of here by eight.

"Babe. Babe. You gotta let of me, I need to go." I said rubbing my hand along his arms.

His grip didn't lossen. "Seth Clearwater! Will you let go of me _please _?"

Finally his eyes fluttered open and he looked at me.

"Don't look at me, you are going to make me late." I said glaring, well trying to glare, I failed miserably.

He smiled at me a reached for my hand. "C'mere." He said.

I sat down on the couch realizing that the tattoo was still new and would hurt. Getting back up I stood over Seth smiling.

"Look at this!" I pulled my shirt up revealing Seth's name engraved in my skin in a beautiful script lettering. His fingers grazed across the letters gently; his callous fingers felt good against my bare skin.

"Do you like it?" I asked.

He nodded his head yes as he got up to give me a good morning kiss. "I love you so much." He said looking into my eyes.

"I love you, more than anything in this world." I said kissing him again. "I have to go" I said breaking the kiss, "See you later."

With that I was off.

* * *

**Happy2BeeMe, Michelle7, and Lucyana12! thanks for the reviews. **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**F is for Fucking Family. U is for Ur on Your Own. N is for Nobody is Getting Out Alive**

I drove over to the church where I found Rachel, Rebecca, Emily, Kim, Nessie, and Claire. They were doing Rachel's hair and make-up.

"Hey girlie. How'd Seth like that tattoo?" Kim asked.

"I guess he liked it because we got into a steamy make-out session in the middle of Emily's living room." I giggled.

The girls all laughed at my blushing checks. "Well girls this is it my last hour being Ms. Rachel Black." She sighed.

"Your going to be a Florence girl now!" I said to her. "Well for the next eleven months. Then I'll be a Clearwater." I looked over to Leah and smiled at her.

"I don't think I tell you this enough, but it's going to be nice having another girl in the Clearwater family. I like you, your good for Seth. I haven't seen him this happy since before our dad died." Leah said to me.

If I told you I didn't cry a little I would be lying.

When the moment was over, everything went into chaos. It was an hour and a half till show time. All the girls were dressed beautifully in light blue dresses that were picked out by Rachel. We fawned over her making her look like the flawless bride she was. The end product was astounding, she was perfect.

Her brown curls cascaded down her back with the white veil over her face. The dress she wore fit all of her curves perfectly, outlining her thin figure. It was strapless with a flower design on the bottom.

"You look like a princess Aunty Rachel!" Claire said.

Everyone nodded their head in agreement. Then before we could all comprehend it, the planner came into the room telling us it was time for us to start. We all took a deep breath and walked to the back door of the church. The wedding march started and Rebecca walked out after Claire had littered the floor with petals, then Emily, next was Kim, followed by Nessie, after them was me. I smiled as I walked down the long isle towards the alter.

I walked along the side of the alter and waited for her and Billy to come down the isle. It was such a magical moment.

As the came down the isle, I watched as Paul went down to meet the pair.

Their vows had to be the cutest thing in the world.

"Rachel Black. The first time I met you, you told me I was a scumbag and you threw a shoe at me. I bet you didn't think we'd end up on this alter today." He said earning a laugh from the guests. "But seriously, Rachel you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. From the moment I saw you, I knew you were the one for me. I love you so much and there is nothing I wouldn't do for you." This time the guests "awed".

Rachel was in tears. "Paul Florence, I don't think I tell you this enough but I love you with all my heart. I realize we haven't gotten off on the right foot. That doesn't really matter anymore because here we are now 2 years later here in this church surrounded by friends and family."

The preist did his sermon, and then the I do was said. They kissed and the wedding guests went wild soon it was time for the reception.

At the reception my family put in their two sense about me getting married. It was actually quite annoying since Seth wasn't there to protect me from the criticism of my family. I didn't understand why this was such a big deal. His mom, my dad, even Paul and Leah coped with it. My grandmother on my dad's side hadn't grasped it, while the one on my mom's side was all for it.

Anyway, this is where I am now. Searching for words to say to my grandmother with out getting into a fight with her. Both grandfathers had decided to stay out of ti because they new my temper was flaring.

"Well all I'm saying is that I think you two should wait."

"Well I don't want to wait. I want to be married to him, if I could I'd do it now." said to her.

"Are you pregnant?" She asked.

"No. I. am. not. pregnant." I said between gritted teeth. Where the hell was Seth when I needed him.

"THEN WHY CAN'T YOU WAIT!" She asked annoyed. "Are you that desperate for a man?"

"No, nana, I'm not desperate for anything. You don't understand, my dad won't be there to walk me down the isle and Seth was being considerate toward that. So he purposed." I said in an exasperated voice.

"I still don't like it." She said.

I rolled my eyes. "Nobody says you had to."

"Don't use that tone with me."

"I don't get why Seth and I getting married is such a big deal, Dad even thinks it's a good idea."

"It makes you look like a little Slut, I think that if I didn't know any better you want him not look any other way but yours. By saying yes to marrying him it means you two can sleep together."

"Nana. It is not like that for the one hundredth time." I said looking straight at her. "I'm not a slut I don't have to worry about Seht looking at any other girls. You know why? Because he loves _me. _Oh Nan you wanna see something." I lifted my dress up to my stomach showing her the tattoo.

She sucked in her breath. "You are a tramp! No grandchild of mine-"

"You know what dear old Nana. If you don't want to attend the wedding, then don't." I said walking away.

I spotted Seth coming through the doors of the hall.

"Seth." I said a small smile graced my lips.

"Hey. Sleigh." He said walking toward and me kissing me.

"What's wrong?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Nothing. I just told my grandmother where to get off. You know that I just ruined Paul and Rachel's wedding." I said.

"I don't think you did-" He was cut short by my grandmother yelling.

"She's going out with a boy twice her age! She has turned into a SLUT!" She yelled.

"Mom ! Mom! He is the same age as her. Stop making a spectacle of yourself." My father said to her.

"Me? She's the one with the tattoo of that boy's name. He looks like a pedophile or rapist" She said to my father.

My mind went into protective mode. "You can say anything about me, anything at all. But. Don't you dare say anything about Seth. He is the best thing that has ever happened to me. If you think that I'm a Slut because I'm in love, then Nana, I'm sorry but I don't care I'm not aiming to please. You can still come to the wedding if you want to, the invitation is still there. This really isn't a conversation for two people's happiest day, I don't want to ruin this dinner anymore than I already have." With that I walked in the other direction toward the court table.

"If I didn't ruin this wedding before, I definitely ruined it now." I said under my breath.

Seth followed me grabbing my hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze. Rachel looked at me and smiled, and Paul looked between laughing and tearing Seth's face out.

"Tattoo?" Paul raised his eyebrows.

"Let's not ruin the day." I said to him.

He nodded his head.

"Nana?"

"She can go fuck herself." I said.

The newly weds laughed.

"Can you give your speech now!" Rachel asked me.

"Whatever you want." I said to her.

I grabbed the paper, and waited patiently until Jared was done with-whatever it was he was doing. It was a speech yes, but it was quite...scary. I did not need to know how many girls my brother slept with or what he used to do in his spare time.

Then it was my turn. "Rachel and Paul. I can't believe it, two years since you guys started dating and you two are still going strong as a newly wed couple. It wasn't too long ago that Paul called dad up and told him about his amazing girlfriend, and then called again a year later saying that he wanted to marry her and he asked and she said yes. The most heart felt thing, though, was doing this on mom's death, her birthday, and my birthday. This was the best birthday ever and it was so great to spend it with all my family. Welcome to the family Rachel, they are now all half your problem too." I smiled at her. "Wait, there is kind of something I wanted to ask you. I want you to be my maid of honor at my wedding next year." She nodded happily and I think she cried again.

Everyone was frozen I think it was because of the birthday part, except Rachel.

"Now it's my turn to make a little speech. I know Sleigh you gave up a birthday to us." I smiled and looked at her.

"Everyone today is Sleigh's seventeenth birthday." Seth looked ashamed, probably because he forgot, even Nana looked upset that she forgot, my dad too. "I wanted to present her with something very special." She handed me a package and willed me to open it.

Inside held a camera. Not just any camera, It was a professional one, and an upgraded version. Engraved on the side was my name.

"You remembered my obsession with photography."She nodded her head and smiled.

I hugged her and Paul grabbing my new present. I opened it up fiddling with it, I started taking pictures like a maniac.

Until someone grabbed my hand. "Sleigh, can you maybe come with me for like a minute."

I nodded my head and smiled at him. He lead me into the garden of the hall and kissed me hard, it was so passionate and made my head spin.

"I'm sorry I forgot your birthday." He said to me.

"Eh, No biggie. I think that I may have forgotten if Rach didn't say anything."

He looked ready to protest. I cut him off with a kiss. "I love you" I mumbled into his chest.

* * *

**HON-freak98, Luli Cullen, .WOLF, Happy2BeeMe and Michelle7 thanks for those reviews they kept me motivated in writing! **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**Night of the Shoe Laces**

The next day after the party things had began to settle down. It was one of those rare days where Seth couldn't hangout. Everyone was doing something, except Leah. I ended up hanging out with Leah,Sue, and Claire. The Clearwater's were babysitting while her parents was visting family out on an other reservation. I loved Claire and getting to spend a whole afternoon with her was something that I was going to cherish.

"Leah put on some jeans will you, stop being such a lazy bone. It wouldn't kill you to look a little decent. Maybe attract a gentleman caller." I yelled from the stair way.

"I think I was wrong about liking you." She yelled back down jokingly.

"Oh you love me." I screamed.

Claire ran past me in a princess tiara, and a football in her hand.

"Claire, do you want ice cream?" I asked in an alluring voice.

"S'cream!" she said clapping her little hands together.

I laughed, when Seth and I have babies this is what I want them to be like. Happy-go-lucky little children.

Anyway, I found a pretty little dress for Claire to wear and put her in a pair of pretty sandals that matched her toes. I decided that because Quil wasn't there at the moment I used my make-up expertis on her. She looked like she belonged in a beauty pageant rather than going to an ice cream shop.

"So now, whose your favorite auntie?" I asked Claire.

"YOU!" She screamed happily.

Leah walked down the stairs looking happily at me. "Let's go." She looked pretty she too decided to wear a sun dress almost similar to mine.

"So Lee-Lee whose driving?" I asked her.

"I can." She sang grabbing the keys off the counter and giving her mother a hug before we took off toward the car.

I strapped Claire into her child seat and got into the passenger seat. With that the Adventure began.

"I want Quil." Claire screamed from the back seat.

"I want Seth." I sighed.

"I want to gag." Leah said I laughed at her.

"Oh Lee you'll imprint on day, and instead of gagging you'll want him." I smiled at her.

"You would say that."

"It's the truth." I said matter-of-fact.

"Sure..." She waved me off.

This conversation was done...for now.

I got out and helped Claire get down from her seat as we all walked hand in hand into the ice cream parlor.

Inside was an old fashioned design and instantly it reminded me of the time that my dad took me to this little carnival in California. I was about six, and then nothing could touch me. The only thing that ever hurt were skinned knees, and the only thing I had to worry about was what crayon I was going to use next.

Leah stopped short as we walked into the shop. I looked at her and then followed her gaze to a boy about her age working the counter. He looked up and smiled at her; it was warm ad carefree. I knew instantly thee Leah Clearwater just imprinted.

I watched as she walked over and made small conversation with him and they laughed together. She had found her other half, her imprint. I walked over to them and smiled.

"Sorry for interrupting, but Claire's getting a bit impatient. She wants her ice cream and come to think of it so do I." I said jokingly. Leah smiled at me with a spark in her eye.

"This is my brother's Fiancee, Sleighton and this is Claire." She introduced. "Girls this is Jonathan."

"Nice to meet you." I said smiling.

"Likewise. So...uhm Leah there's this party and I was wondering if you wanna go?" He said his voice evident with nervousness.

"I would love to." Her face dropped slightly "But I have to.."

"No you don't I got this. I'll drive Claire, and myself back home. Have fun." I said winking at her.

I grabbed the order of Claire and my ice cream and I walked out into the clear summer sky of that July evening. We sat on the outside part of the little ice cream shop eating ice cream. When we were done I strapped Claire in and made sure she was strapped in right, Quil would kill me if anything happened to his little imprint."

I got myself in the vehicle and waved at Leah, who smiled and mouthed a "Be careful." I nodded and drove to the nearest playground. I watched Claire climb and move through the playground with such grace. She looked like she was having a hell of a good time too. We stayed until it started to get dark.

That's when it happened I had her by her hand and we walked to Leah's car when out of the corner of my eye I caught sight of something move. I put Claire in the car and locked all the doors. I saw the same movement.

"Whose there?" I asked

No sound. Something pinned me to the hood of the car it seemed to have only human strength because though the pain hurt it wasn't as bad as a mythical creature.

"Farrah, you can't leave me ever. Ever again" I recognized the voice, it was Kyle.

"I'm not Farrah." I said

This only made him pin me harder to the car, "Farrah." He cried

Then he fell to the floor, I looked at the floor shocked and still a bit shaken. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and called Seth.

"Seth..." I said into the phone, well more like sobbed.

"Baby? What's wrong? What happened?"

"Can you come to the park, you know the one Leah and I always bring Claire to."

"I'll be right there." He said.

In moments Seth was there looking at Kyle's pathetic figure. He would be fine, he only lived a couple of houses away from the park. From what I heard he does this often. Staying at the park and then his dad would come and look for him.

Seth looked at the minor bruises that covered my wrist and my waist. He started to shake.

"Stop! Seth, Claire is in the car." I said holding his hand. He nodded his head and grabbed my hand helping me into the passenger seat of the car.

"Claire are you okay?" She nodded but I wasn't convinced.

I couldn't wait to get back to Seth's house.

When we arrived at the house I held a sleepy Claire in my arms and made my way to Seth's room laying her on the bed. I changed into a teeshirt and a pair of shorts and snuggled next to Claire as she slept. I hoped Quil wouldn't kill me the next day.

* * *

**HON-freak98, Luli Cullen, Happy2BeeMe, TheRoseOfTheSouth, SilverStarsFalling and Michelle7 thanks for the reviews I hop you enjoyed this chapter !**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**The Great Escape**

I woke up to a wide-eyed Claire.

"What happen last night, that boy gave you boo boo." She said in a whisper.

"I think we should wait for Quil and Seth, then I'll explain everything to you." I said to her.

Quil ran into the room, picking up Claire. "Clare-bear!" He screamed. He put her down looking for any sign of damage done to the little girl. Then he turned to me, "Are you okay?" he asked concern filling his features.

"Eh a few bruises, but I'm okay. She wants to know what happened, she thinks the boy gave me a boo boo." I said quoting her. "I told her you'd explain it.

Quil left with Claire after that leaving me alone. I tried to sleep again, but I didn't succeed. Some pressure was added to the bed, when I opened my eyes to find Leah sitting on the bed.

"So how was the party?" I asked.

"It was good, Jonathan and I are going out tomorrow." She said.

"That's good" I said. "Have you told the rest of the pack?" I asked her

"Told the rest of the pack what?" Seth asked coming into his room.

"Err" I looked at Leah, who nodded her head. So she imprinted and I get to tell her brother. "Leah imprinted." I said smiling.

"Imprinted? Lee congrats! Did you tell mom?" Seth asked her.

"Yeah she can't wait to meet him." Leah said with that same spark in her eyes.

Leah's phone rang, and she picked it up. "Hello? Oh hi Jonathan." She started to blush madly. "Yeah yeah I can talk for a while." She mouthed a quick goodbye and left Seth and I by ourselves.

Today for some reason I felt nervous around Seth, and I felt myself unconsciously move away from him. He noticed because he had that hurt expression plastered across his face. I felt sick, I needed to get out of his room and this house.

"I can't do this right now." I said running out of the house to my car. I sped off trying to figure out where I was going. I couldn't see where I was going through the blur of tears. I still couldn't believe that I ran away from other half. The worst part was the ripping feeling of my heart, and the fact that maybe I didn't feel comfortable with Seth though I knew he was no capable of hurting me in any way.

I sighed and pulled over, all my thoughts were interrupted by a wolf howl. The wolf sounded like it was in pain. The first thing I thought of was Seth. I got out of my car running through the forest getting pricked by tree branches and fell over tree roots. Through the clearing I saw my sandy wolf but before I could approach him, I fell slamming my head into a tree and drifting into blackness.

* * *

**HON-freak98, Luli Cullen, and .WOLF thanks for the reviews I hope you liked this chapter !**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**What's Up Buttercup?**

_Beep Beep Beep _the sound of hell rang through my ears. I opened my eyes slowly, but as soon as did the searing pain ripped through my head. I yelped a little bit and that's when I realized Seth was sitting in a chair in my room and that's when I realized we were not in my room. It all came back to me, I fell and hit my head when I went to find Seth. My Seth was sitting there in the hospital chair, and I haven't seen him since I ran out of his house.

"Seth wake up!" I said. "Seth!"

I found a newspaper next to my bed, and started to ball up papers and throw them one by one at Seth. On the last one he finally woke up looking around the room until his eyes finally caught sight of me.

"Sleigh! Your awake!" He said coming over to the bed and hugging me.

"Seth." I said hugging him back. "How long was I out?"

"About two weeks." He said sadly. "I was afraid that-that you wouldn't wake up." He said hugging me again.

"And let you have all the fun at prom this year? Like hell." I said trying to lighten the mood.

"I wouldn't have gone to prom without you." He said.

I had nothing to say to that because I know it was true.

"Seth I think we need to talk about that day-"

"The day you ran away from me."

"Yeah, Seth..look it wasn't you. It was just that night before that incident with Kyle, I just couldn't. I know you wouldn't ever ever ever do anything like that to me." I said patting his arm. "When I realized it I heard you howl, I was coming to apologize and then I ended up here." I said to him.

The pain in his face was still there. So I decided to explain myself. "You know when one thing happens, and then someone does the same thing, only it's not the same situation. It still makes them feel weird? Well that's what It was. I promise." I said kissing him for the first time in two weeks and this kiss was more amazing than ever. It was full of passion.

When we parted he smiled at me and started to move away.

"Where you going?" I asked.

"To sit over there?" He asked

"No. Come here." I said making room for him on the bed.

He came and cuddled with me, and for the first time in weeks I felt perfect.

When I woke up I felt cold hands examining my head. I opened my eyes enough to look at the strikingly gorgeous stranger. His eyes gave him away as a Cullen. He looked a lot like Nessie even though I knew they were no where near related. Seth had explained their cover story about them all being adopted by The doctor and his wife.

"Good morning, Ms. Florence." He said smiling.

"Morning, Dr. Cullen is it?" I asked him.

"Yes, but call me Carisle. You aren't just a patient, you are Seth's imprint are you not?" He asked.

"Yep. I am." I said.

"Yes, my daughter is dying to meet you because she wants to plan the wedding. Congratulations on the engagement."

"Thanks. Yeah I know I heard about her from Seth, Alice right?"

"That's her." Carisle smiled.

"Well I have to meet her soon." I said to the vampire doctor.

"Ask Seth to bring you over sometime, I'm sure he'd love to have you meet our family."

"Ok." I said to him.

"Your injury was quite something you went into coma for two weeks; it seems though, that the injury is better now. You can go home this afternoon, but you need to come back for evaluation in about a week." He said to me.

I nodded my head carefully. "Uh, Do you know where Seth is?"

"Yes. He is in the waiting room waiting for you to come out. I'll tell him your released." Carisle said .

Seconds later Seth came into my room smiling, everything that happened now didn't matter anymore because in ten months I was going to be Mrs. Seth Clearwater and I was ecstatic. I couldn't wait to have my happy ending because this whole year the craziest things happened to me and Seth was always there to protect me. I felt so ashamed that I thought even for a second that he could possibly hurt me in anyway.

* * *

**Yay Happy 4th of July to you all :) I'm proud to say that I reached 50 reviews, i was not expecting that many at all I want to thank all my lovely reviewers : Hon-freak98, ignorant little fluffy tail,Luli Cullen, and Happy2BeeMe. **

**Happy2BeeMe I hope this chapter answered your question. :)**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**Just You and Me**

_1,2,3,4,5 _My heart pounded into my chest. I knew he could here my silent breathing ;I prayed that it wouldn't turn into laughter.

"Leigh? Come out, Come out where ever you are." He sang in a sickly sweet voice.

I ran into the backyard with him following me closely. "Eat my dust Clearwater." I said sprinting to the beach. Even as fast as I was going he was still faster and I knew it. Something stopped me, and Seth noticed my quick discomfort immediately.

"What's wrong?" He asked all traces of playing gone.

"Uh-Nothing" I said.

"Nothing? _Nothing _makes you tense up like that."

"Yes. I have a fear of nothing." I said rolling my eyes.

"Seriously what is it?"

"If I tell you, you can't go over there." I said to him

"Ok. What it is?"

"Pinky promise?"

"Yes. Yes, Now what is it?"

"Kyle's over there." I said pointing to the figure that sat on top of a rock.

He walked over to were Kyle was sitting and started to yell and as he yelled he shook harder. Yeah I didn't think he would stick to the promise. I watched Seth lose every ounce of self control he had, he yelled until he hit the point of phasing. After that he ran into the woods and I didn't see him come out. I walked closer to Kyle and saw that tears streamed down his face.

"Kyle?"

"Yeah."

"What really happened to Farrah?"

"What do you mean what _really _happened to Farrah?" he asked me

"You know exactly what I'm saying. I want the truth, you owe me."

"What makes you think _I _Know anything."

I gave him the look that makes people crawl under a rock.

"Fine!" He said defeated. "I know what happened, okay she died. We went out to Seattle and on the way back we got into a heated argument. I don't even know what it was about. Next thing I know is she's not next to me anymore, and I'm in the hospital. I would give anything to go back to that day and tell her she was right, just so I could have her in my arms again. She went flying out of the passenger seat, everyday I ask myself why couldn't it have been me. She was so perfect and sweet, she deserved to live her life; I deserved to die. They couldn't find her body for a year but today I found out today they found her body, _dead_." He said breaking out into a new set of tears.

I patted his arm, "I'm so sorry. She must have meant the world to you, but she wouldn't want you sitting here crying over her. She would want you to go on with your life and be happy, she knows it wasn't your fault it was an accident."

"She was my world." He said.

"I know it hurts." I said hugging him, well sort of hugging him.

He stayed quiet for a long moment. "Sorry about what happened that night. I was drunk, I didn't think about what I was doing."

"I-I forgive you." I said to him.

He smiled as he wiped away the stray tears from his face. "I have to go. Please, come to the funeral I need someone there that understands." I nodded my head as he walked away. I know it was stupid to try and comfort the jerk that hurt me, but he was in pain, Seth would just have to understand that not everything was pleasant in life. Somethings you just have to do.

Yeah basically Seth is going to blow a gasket when he finds out.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews: Makala, TALA AKA WOLF, HON-freak98, and Luli Cullen. It's a bit short but I hope you enjoy it. **


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**Shut the Front Door **

He was pacing back and forth, back and forth in his room until he looked me in the eye. I was so done for, I told Seth about the funeral thing and he hasn't said a word about anything at all since. He just kept pacing and pacing. It was getting to be quite aggravating.

"Seth?"

"Hmph?" That was an attractive sound,not.

"Why are you pacing back and forth?"

"Because I'm trying to figure out his motive."

"Seth, Kyle doesn't always have to have a motive; he's in a lot of pain right now. I doubt that he's actually making any of this up-"

"Kyle _always_ has a motive, Sleigh. Even when you think he doesn't? He does."

"Seth. I don't know this seems pretty legit even her parents are going to be there."

"Doesn't matter. I don't think it's a good idea."

"Then why don't you come with me?" I asked him.

He looked uncomfortable for a moment but quickly composed himself.

"Fine."

I could have sworn he said, why do I always get the crazy girls under his breath.

"I don't know Seth, why do you always get the crazy girls?" I asked him with a smirk.

He started to laugh. "I don't know I just attract them." he said with a wink.

"Oh you know you love me."

"Yeah...I really do." He smiled at me with complete and utter love in his face. "And if something happened to you, I'd be devastated. I can't lose you; As an imprinter I would be failing at my duty to protect you."

"I know Seth, but do you _really really _think he's up to no good. Would he use an excuse such as his girlfriends death as an excuse to get me?"

That's when the ferocious growl erupted from Seth's chest. "He'd be dead before he laid a finger on you."

"Don't think like that Seth, he wouldn't. He was drunk that's why he did what he did."

"Yeah, but I had been a better imprint, I would never have ignored the pull in my chest. I should have listened to the pull. If I had I would have been there in time to protect you and we would have avoided that whole thing with you falling and hitting your head."

"Seth. You are the best imprint/boyfriend/fiancée that any girl could have." I said to him.

"Then why do I feel like I put you in more danger than anything. The first time we met I made you have an asthma attack, then came the time when I didn't defend you when that girl was making fun of you, after that came the time when Jonah came into your home and he could have killed you and I wasn't there to protect you. Now this whole Kyle thing." He said putting his face and his hands.

"Seth, stop all this nonsense. All of those things are not your fault. I didn't take my medicine, me, not you. I overreacted to that, I should have been more careful to who I opened my door to. Seth this Kyle thing was my fault, I should never have been walking with Claire close to nine at night when it gets dark out." I pried his hands off his face making him look at me.

I pressed my lips to his and in an instant things got heated, and fast I couldn't stop myself from running my hands through his hair. I lifted his shirt and soon that was gone too. We were completely into making out and soon I felt him asking me if we should stop. I found myself shaking my head no as we continued to kiss and soon clothes were spewed across the floor. He kept asking if I was okay, soon his animal side took over. I felt our heart rates increase and then minutes later decrease. I had just lost my virginity to Seth that's all my mind thought about it whirled around that i was no longer a virgin. I stayed cuddled to Seth's side. He looked like he was in a daze, a happy one.

* * *

**So they did the dirty ;) oh yeahh. Thanks to all my lovely reviewers: Michelle7, Happy2BeeMe, Luli Cullen, Hon-freak95, and TALA AKA WOLF!**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

**Liar Liar Pants on the Floor?**

_Knock, Knock; pause; knockknockknock. _Kill me.

I woke up to knocking on the door to Seth's room. He was gone and I was alone, on his bed, naked. Cool.

I sighed getting out of bed and grabbing the remaining pieces of clothing that littered Seth's floors. I quickly got dressed and opened the door.

"Hey Lee. Sup?" I asked her.

"Nothing...what's up with you, and why do you look like your practically glowing. Oh my God! Ewwwww..." She said screwing up her face in a disgusted expression.

"What?" I asked offended.

"You two did it didn't you?"

"Did what?" I asked playing dumb.

"_Had sex_."

I blushed a deep scarlet red.

"Yeah...but I think I did something wrong.."

"You used protection right, please tell me you weren't stupid enough not to use a condom."

"We did! I promise." I said. "He wasn't here when I woke up, and I know he doesn't have patrol...maybe I did something wrong last night, and he doesn't want to see me again..."

"I don't know where Seth is, but I know it's not because of last night." She said confidently.

I looked at the floor studying each floor board carefully. "So hows Jonathan?" I asked with a wink.

"He's alright. He's picking me up-" a honk cut her off. "now...I guess. Bye Sleigh, and try to worry."

"I'll try." I muttered under my breath.

I left the Clearwater house and drove back to my own. Showering and changing I decided to take a walk on the beach, where I found Seth sitting alone watching the waves of the ocean overlap.

"Hey Seth."

"Hey."

"Whatcha' doing?" I asked him.

"Nothing."

I walked closer to him and sat down next to him, he put an arm around my waist as we sat there watching the waves.

"Why'd you leave this morning?"

"I thought you hated me, because we had sex and you wanted to wait."

"So you ran away, instead of facing me?"

"Yeah..." He admitted sheepishly.

"I wasn't mad, I willingly had sex with you. I was upset when I woke up and found you gone. I thought...I thought that I did something wrong."

"You didn't do anything wrong at all."

"Seth, you can't keep thinking that you're screwing up. You are not doing anything wrong, I'd be the first to break the news to you if you were." I said laughing.

He smiled at me kissing the top of my head.

I snuggled closer to Seth as the wind picked up, which he gratefully accepted. I felt myself being pulled from Seth my another pair of warm arms.

"I'm going to kill you!" the voice bellowed.

"Paul calm down."

"You slept with my little sister and you want me to calm down. "

"Paul, seriously, cool it."

"I will not _cool it _because you two slept together. Do you know how emotionally bonding that is?"

"Yeah, we do Paul. We understand."

"No Seth I don't think you do. If you decide to leave my sister, she will be emotionally scared"

"I don't plan on leaving your sister. I love her too much. I can't ever leave her, she's too precious to me."

In my head I was listening to all of this, but nothing felt right. I felt trapped somehow, my head started spinning; nausea hit me like a ton of bricks. The fighting, stress, all came at me one at a time. I couldn't dodge it anymore. I let myself fall into the sand. I heard the yelling of my name, I heard the people frantically trying to wake me up, and I felt the warmth of someone. It didn't matter anymore as I fell into darkness.

The last think I remember was saying, _If I'm dying, Seth, I love you forever and always._

* * *

**70 Reviews wow! i'm so lucky to have such amazing reviewers;; Thanks!**

** Michelle7, Happy2BeeMe, Luli Cullen, Hon-freak95, mrs seth clearwater and TALA AKA WOLF!**

**Oh btw I changed my pen name; from CuriousGeorge23 to DivineMadness101 so just to let you know. **


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

**Crazy Little Things **

_Beep. Beep. Beep_ God damnit, I hated that fucking sound, slowly I opened up my eyes and sat up in bed. Looking down Seth was besides me sleeping. The sound I had been quite accustom to since I was younger, because I had asthma since I was five. I was always in a hospital because I was allergic to the medicines that they gave me to try and control it. Being in here now made me go back to those days, those days sucked. If you had a friend eventually they'd leave you. They would either die, or be cured for whatever and be allowed to leave. I spent a lot of time in the maternity ward because my dad was usually working during the day and came at night, and sitting in an empty white room with a bed, and a tv with no cable was pretty boring; I watched as the mothers held their baby and cradled them to their chests watching them expectantly as the opened their eyes. I wondered if my mother even got the chance to hold me for that milli-second before she died.

I walked out of the hospital room quiet enough not to wake Seth up. Looking up at signs I followed the one that said 'maternity ward'. The elevator signaled to me that I had arrived at my destination. I slowly walked to the window peering inside at all the newborn babies. I hadn't been there for even ten minutes when warm arms wrapped around my waist.

"Your awake." he whispered.

"Yeah." I said.

"Thank God." He said kissing the top of my head. "I always mess something up, I swear I think I'm the worst imprinter ever. All I do is cause you pain and suffering, for once I wish I could something right." He said sighing.

"You did do something right, you purposed to me and right now your with me." I said to him. "You don't have to be flawless. I love you just the way you are Seth."

He looked down at the floor a blush crept across his cheeks. "Why'd you come here?" He asked me.

"I used to come to the maternity ward a lot when I was younger. I was always in and out of hospitals when I was younger, and friends were hard to keep in a place like that. The maternity ward is a safe place for me, I guess…"

He nodded his head as I turned back to look at the babies as Seth put his hands back to the position we had been in earlier. His head rested on my shoulder watching the babies along with me, after a while he asked "Should we get back to the room and get the doctor?"

"If you think it's necessary, then I guess so." I said to him, we made our way back into the room. Seth left in search of the doctor.

Dr. Cullen emerged into the small white room, with Seth in tow.

"I think that you fainted due to all the stress that happened earlier and it all came down when Paul and Seth were yelling at each other. Also, the follow up appointment was last week, but you had to reschedule because you had other engagements." His eyes pointed toward Seth.

"Sorry doc, that vamp on the loose was too close to humans, and she couldn't drive herself. We had all the werewolves had to be out there protecting the imprints and the tribe."

"I know Seth. I wasn't accusing, just stating." Dr. Cullen laughed at Seth's defensiveness.

"So can I go home yet?"

Dr. Cullen gave me the okay, and left Seth and I alone again.

"Seth do you want kids?" I asked him.

He looked up at me stunned at what he was hearing. "Kids?"

"Yeah…starting a family when we get older, did you ever think about it?"

"Well you are my first girlfriend. I never really had to think about it until now."

"Oh Seth. You haven't even thought about it? Not even for a second what it would be like being a father?"

"Maybe a little bit. I don't know if I'd be a good father, I mean I want kids, but it's being a father to them…If I take care of you in this careless manner what would I do to our kids."

"Seth Clearwater, if you don't drop this bullshit about not being a good imprinter, I'm going to find the hardest metal bat and hit all that nonsense out of you. Got it?"

He started laughing. "Feisty are we? Okay fine, I'm going to try really, really, hard."

"Okay good boy." I said realizing what I had just said I started to laugh which caused him to start laughing.

When we got home Paul was sitting in the living room. My dad was sitting in his old worn out chair talking to him.

"Hey." I said walking into the room.

"Sleigh." My brother took three long strides and engulfed me in a bear hug. "I'm so, so sorry for what happened at the beach." He said.

"Don't worry Paul, you were just protecting me."

Paul nodded his head. "Sleigh I miss just getting to hang out with you; bonding with you. So you think maybe we could go out for dinner tonight? Just us?"

I nodded my head giving Seth a quick peck on the lips, I ran into my room to get dressed

* * *

**Thanks for the Reviews: TheRoseOfTheSouth, Happy2BeeMe, Luli Cullen, AnthousaVamplover9,. clearwater, Michelle7, **


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

**Some Things Never Change **

Paul and I had decided since we hadn't had Italian food in a while we would go up to Port Angeles and get some. During dinner we talked about everything from wedding plans, to things that happened when I was younger. It was actually fun, Paul really wasn't that bad when you got to know him. Sure he had some rough edges, but he was my older brother and I loved him.

We took a stroll through the little town going into shops and buying a few things since we didn't leave La Push often. We decided to go get ice cream at this little shop that was absolutely adorable. Maya had told me how good the ice cream was at this place. Of course Maya had also said the owner's son worked there and he was easy on the eyes. I really hope the ice cream was good because knowing Maya she would forget about the ice cream after seeing this "cutie" as she called him.

Paul and I walked into the ice cream shop; we looked at the flavors hanging from a chalkboard from above. Paul chose vanilla ice cream with chocolate chips and strawberries, and as usual I got cotton candy ice cream with gummy worms. We waited until the guy that was serving the ice cream had served the couple in front of us. When he came to take our order I began to see what Maya was talking about. The boy was nowhere near as beautiful as Seth, but he was handsome. He had dark brown hair, blue eyes, and his smile was very nice again not as nice as Seth's but nice. The boy's nametag said his name was Gil. Gil was smiling at me the entire time we were ordering, I doubt he heard what Paul wanted. I was right, seconds later he cam back with chocolate ice cream with strawberries and white chocolate chips. I shook my head laughing at Paul's expression.

"Maybe if you focused more on what I asked for rather than looking at my sister, then maybe you would have gotten my order right. I didn't ask for chocolate ice cream, I asked for va-n-i-la ice cream with chocolate chips." He pronounced each syllable so that Gil would properly understand it. Even though he sounded like a mad man. Hey I probably would have done the same thing, don't mess with a person's ice cream.

After Gil correctly completed the order Paul handed me money to pay for the ice cream and walked out, mumbling something about stupid people.

"Sorry about my brother he can be a bit over the top sometimes with his tantrums."

"No problem. Now what can I get you, besides my number?" He winked at me.

I think I threw up in my mouth a little bit. " I'll take a cotton candy with gummy worms please…."

"You got it." He said running to the back he quickly made it and ran to ring everything up.

"Yours in on the house." He said.

"No that's okay. I'd rather pay for mine. My boyfriend wouldn't approve of it." I said to him.

"Boyfriend? Oh sorry." He said blushing.

"It's alright. Don't worry." Handing Gil the money I got the change and left the shop to find Paul who was sitting outside of the shop laughing at me hysterically.

"What?" I asked him, with my eyes narrowing at him.

"Nothing. Poor Seth, he had to have one of the pretty imprints. He must always be worried about some guy snatching you away from him. No wonder he doesn't let you out of his sight."

"What?"

"Well Seth has a lot to lose, being an imprinter is stronger than being an imprint. Seth would willingly let you go if it made you happy. It would hurt him, even kill him to some degree if you left him, but if it made you happy he would willingly so it; without a doubt. Seth aims to make you happy, just like I aim to make Rach happy."

I blame my insomnia on Paul. I couldn't sleep that night wondering if Seth knew I loved him, and that I would never leave him. I had to call him or something. I didn't know if he was on patrol or not, but I had to try. Even if I called Seth's name one of the other wolves would take the hint and get him.

I scaled the house landing gently on my feet. I walked into the forest.

"Seth. Seth?" I whisper yelled. "Seth?"

A sandy wolf appeared through the trees, looking at me curiously.

"Seth?" he nodded his head "Do you think you could change into human form?"

He nodded his large wolf head and turned to go behind a tree to change.

He emerged a few seconds later in a pair of cut offs, and no shirt exposing his chiseled chest.

"Baby girl, what's wrong?"

"Are you off from patrol yet?"

"Yeah I just finished I was running home when you called my name."

"Oh sorry…"

"Don't worry about it."

"Well you wanna stay the night?"

"Sure." He said grabbing my hand and walking back with me through the forest. We both heard a strange crack behind us. Seth let go of my hand immediately transforming into a giant wolf. He stood in front of me with his teeth barred in protective mode. I looked at what had caused this reaction. There in front of me stood a vampire with blood red eyes, he had dark brown hair and looked very scary. How could someone think this creature was beautiful, he terrified me no end? Seth and this vampire circle each other. I'm assuming the vamp was trying to get around Seth to me. Which scared me shitless. In the end the vampire lunged for Seth, but Seth was quicker. He skillfully maneuvered himself, hitting the vampire in the face. Seth managed to tear off his arm, but he retaliated by using his other hand to punch Seth who fell to the ground. In second Seth got back up facing his enemy. They both fought hard, but in the end Seth killed the Vampire. Something with Seth wasn't right he limped a little and fell. Lifting his great head only once more to look at me, then it fell. I stood wide-eyed at my Seth as he began to shimmer and turn back into human. I ran over to him despite him being fully naked, I wasn't concerned about that right now. Cuts marred the whole front of his body he looked like he had acquired a broken leg. I stroked his injured face hoping that help would come soon.

"Seth this is my entire fault If I hadn't-" then I started flat out crying. Well sobbing really. I was helpless at that moment, sitting with Seth's head on my lap and remains of a dead vampire right next me, a vampire that earlier tried to kill me.

* * *

**Thanks for the Reviews I hope this chapter made up for the crappy one yesterday. I just wanted something cute, and something meaningful to Sleigh. **

**Luli Cullen, HON-freak98, Happy2BeeMe, mrs seth clearwater, and ignorant little fluffy tail;; Thanks for those reviews :)**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

**Fight for Me **

Everything right now was "tentative". Yeah that's what Dr. Cullen kept saying; the severity of his injuries were tentative. Ever since Embry and Jake took Seth and I back to the Cullen manor I was sitting in the living room attempting to make conversation with Nessie to keep my mind off of whatever was going on up in the private home office.

"You want to meet my Aunt Alice?" Nessie asked suddenly.

"Thee famous Alice that Seth talks about?"

"The one and only."

I nodded my head and let her drag me through the house. She knocked on the door and a short vampire that stood around 4'9" looked at us curiously, but smiled none the less.

"Hi I'm Alice. Your Seth's Imprint Sleigh?"

"Yeah, Seth told me you wanted to plan the wedding ."

"I do. Here come inside and look what I put together."

I was beyond confused, how did she put something together if I just met her right this minute. "But how did you-?"

"I see the future, it is subject to change though. Nessie's father Edward can read minds, Jasper, my husband can control emotions, Nessie can transmit picture through touch, and Bella, Ness's mom is a shield."

I nodded my head trying to digest all of this new information about the vampire family. I knew already they didn't feed from human, but from animals, and now apparently some had a special gift. That's pretty cool.

Alice handed me designs of dresses, different flowers, cakes, venues, and everything else imaginable. I looked through each one and then back again.

"Alice everything is so beautiful. Thank you."

"There's also kind of another catch, if you chose me to be your wedding planner you won't be allowed to pay for anything. My family is grateful to have Seth around and we want to give you two a beautiful wedding as a thanks."

"Alice we couldn't, plus my father is paying for-"

"Use the money for your new home. The one that Seth told me you wanted to buy."

"Alice-"

"Sleighton Alexis Florence! I will not take a cent from you, or Seth so suck it up princess."

I laughed. "Alice, really why does the most qualified person for the job have to be so stubborn?"

She smiled and looked pleased by my praise. "Does this mean yes? Because Seth said if you said yes then it was a go."

"Yes. It's a yes. I'll have Seth-"

"No, take this with you and don't show Seth the dress section, but decide on everything and come back in a week or two. If you need help come back and I'll help you!" She sing songed.

I nodded and said a quick goodbye to her as Nessie pulled me into a different room. This room was full of cameras, and framed photos of Nessie modeling.

"Nessie these are gorgeous! You set the angle on these so well...Look at them." I looked through each and every picture and wondered why such a talented model like Nessie didn't do any modeling. Then it hit me, it was the vampire thing people would wonder why she didn't grow old and they would say she was too beautiful to be reality.

"Ness I have a really cool idea, why don't we do a photo shoot. Like I'll photograph you in some cool clothes that I'm sure Alice would be glad to pick out and we make a few copies and hand it out to your family."

She nodded her head yes very excitedly. "Yes! But only if you promise to model with me!"

"I'll be working the camera!"

"Nonsense! We'll go shopping tomorrow." She said.

I guess that was final discussion. We thumbed through possible backgrounds until we finally decided that a nice white sheet would work a lot better, and it was versatile. We picked out outfit themes and other possible designs. When we both heard a ferocious growl coming from one of the room. Immediately, Nessie and I ran out into the hallway and into the room that the doctor was in. Nessie opened the door and watched in horror as Seth thrashed around unable to keep still even with Jasper calming him down, and Jake and Embry holding him down.

I think everyone was surprised when I walked up to Seth and sat next to him on the bed stroking the hair out of his face and whispering nonsense into his ear; right after that the thrashing had come to a cease. Jake was about to say something when Dr. Cullen cut him off.

"Do you think you could keep doing that?" he asked me.

I nodded my head and turned away still soothing Seth as the worked on him.

Hours later they were finally done and Seth was almost fully healed.

His eyes fluttered open and his head still sat in my lap as he joked around with everyone; the Seth that I knew was back. Afterwards, Seth was told to try and walk on his broken-now healed ankle, which he completed successfully.

On the ride home in Seth's truck I told him all about Alice and how she was perfect for the job, and about the photo shoot, when Seth asked me why I called his name in the forest because he knew there was something off.

"It was something Paul said. It got me thinking whether or not you knew I love you and I would never leave you."

"Well that's good to hear, because I love you very much, and if I ever thought about leaving you it would impossible to stay away, you're too irresistible." He said.

I looked him in the eyes, and it felt like I was looking through his soul. I pressed my lips to his as we stopped in front of my house. "Stay"

"I can't"

"Stay." I pressed on. Kissing his jaw bone, and then his lips.

He growled in pure frustration. "Fine" he said defeated.

I took him into my messy room and he laughed at all my closet's contents spewed across the floor.

"Hey don't laugh, most of this is your clothes I either borrowed, or you left here." He then proceeded to laugh some more and thought it would be good idea to tickle me. Which caused us to end up on the floor of my room.

Seth was the first to recover after that. He picked me up kissing my lips and my neck "I'm one lucky guy" He murmured against my neck.

"And I'm definitely one lucky girl." I said pressing my lips to his once again.

* * *

**ButterflyRyuu, Luli Cullen, Happy2BeeMe , HON-freak98, and mrs seth clearwater thanks for the reviews! **

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. **


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

**Babies and Bruises **

I woke up the to an empty bed, Seth probably had patrol. I hadn't even been up for five minutes when Rachel burst through the doors of my room.

"Sleigh! I need your help." She said sounding frantic.

"Rachel, calm down. What's going on?"

"I think I may be pregnant." She said wailing.

"SH. It's going to be ok! Don't cry. Paul will love that your going to have a baby!" I said hugging her.

"I got the test, but all the guys were called for an emergency patrol." Her eyes were all puffy and it kind of broke my heart.

"Do you wanna take it?" I asked her. She nodded her head. Making our way to the bathroom that was in my room we closed the door. We were waiting the three minutes until the test would be ready.

"Do you want a baby?" She asked me suddenly.

"Of course, when I'm older."

She nodded as the timer on her phone went off. "Here it goes." She pulled the test out and looked at me. "I'm pregnant." was all she said before the tears of fear and rejection came back.

"Rachel, listen to me, Paul loves you so much. A baby isn't going to change that, Paul wants this as much as you do he just wouldn't admit that to you."

She continued to weep this time tears of joy and she was smiling at me. "Girls day out?" She nodded her head. We decided to eat at a diner and go shopping.

When we got home two wolves were pacing around the living room. Seth had a black eye, and I was confused beyond belief.

"Sleighton Alexis Florence! What the fucking hell is this?" He asked producing Rachel's positive pregnancy test.

"It's a pregnancy test." I said putting the bags on the floor.

"Sleigh, your pregnant?" Seth asked in disbelief.

"No Seth, she's not. I am." Rachel said looking at Paul.

"What? So I punched him in the face for nothing."

"Basically." Seth muttered.

"Well now when I get pregnant don't hit him." I said.

"When?" Paul asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes Paul, when. Go talk to your wife, please she missed you more than I did." I said

He rolled his eyes and walked toward Rachel and kissed her. They started whispering and giggling. Ew, I loved them, but they were so cute it disgusted me. I probably had no right to say anything. People around us usually got sugar shock when they stood to close to Seth and I.

Seth came over to me and kissed my forehead.

"Movies?" I asked.

"Definitely."

That's how we found ourselves in my bedroom watching a bunch of classic movies.

Something didn't feel right. My whole body felt weird, and I felt out of place in my own skin. I shivered, feeling a wave of naseau hit me. I ran into the bathroom and let out the contents of my lunch and dinner. Warm hands replaced the cold air that had consumed me, I shivered again, this time it felt like my spine was literally on fire. My stomach started to get this pounding feeling.

"Baby, what wrong?" Seth asked sounding frantic.

"I don't know." I said releasing more bile into the toilet. I didn't exactly know what was going on, but whatever it was this wasn't going to be pleasant.

I sank down leaning against the wall of the bathroom. Seth had pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Dr. Cullen, yeah it's Seth. It's Sleigh. I don't know what's wrong with her." he waited and listened for a while.

"Okay I'll bring her over."

I looked at him questioningly. "Dr. Cullen's gonna find out what wrong with you." He said picking my up bridal style he draped a blanket over me in his arms.

The drive to the Cullen's was hectic, because Seth was pushing way over the speed limit, more than usual. "Seth, I'd rather die of this-whatever this is- than be in car accident and die like that. slow down, please?"

"Don't talk about dying. Your not going to die!" He said.

"You don't know that." I said to him.

He growled in frustration, but he slowed down. When we arrived at the Cullen house Dr. Cullen was already outside waiting for us. Seth carried me inside the house and into the room. Dr. Cullen asked Seth to leave for a while until the tests were done.

After a while of running tests, Dr. Cullen looked at me his eyes danced with excitement.

"Well your perfectly fine, but-" He looked like he was about to say more, but opted for writing in on a paper.

He handed it to me. _Your pregnant _was written on the white paper. I almost jumped up in down in excitement! I was pregnant. It registered somewhere in the back of my mind and I laughed. "Oh my gosh!" I said smiling like a total idiot. What a day, first Rachel and now me. What are the odds of that?

* * *

**Oh boy. **

**Thanks for the reviews: **

**ButterflyRyuu, Michelle7 , Happy2BeeMe , HON-freak98, and mrs seth clearwater **


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

**Back it up..?**

We had left the Cullen's house, I was already feeling the need to bust Seth's chops. I was having cravings, weird ones that wasn't supposed to happen for a while. Anyway back to the task at hand.

"Sethyyy! Stop at this one!" I said to him.

We walked through the isles of the supermarket as I picked up things that I felt like. Seth looked at the contents in the basket, "You eat like a pregnant woman or is this all for Rachel?"

"Well you see, funny story here..." he gave me a questioning look, " Dr. Cullen may have told me I'm pregnant..." I said trailing off.

"Your what?" He said dumbfounded.

"Seth I didn't know, until now. No matter what happens this is my baby and I'm not parting with him or her."

"O_ur_ baby." He said smiling like an idiot. He hugged me in the middle of the grocery store. "Leah is going to be happy, Paul is going to punch you in the face yet again, Rachel and I are going to be some pampered princesses aren't we?"

"Yeah, which means, give me that and I would not expect Paul to do anything less. I'll just have to take it like a man" He said taking the basket of food from me and puffing out his chest.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "I'm already your princess, so suck it up. Your too cute, but he's probably gonna kill you."

"Hey I defend my woman and treat her like royalty." He said paying for the food with much protest from me.

Then he picked me up and kissed me, "A baby. Wow me a father." Seth said to me.

"You'll be a good father. Your already are an amazing boyfriend."

"I hope so."

"I know so." I said

Now I had to go home and tell everyone, at least this was made easy. Sue, Leah, Jonathan, Paul, Rachel, and Dad were all in the house when Seth and I walked in. I figured because they were planning something. Dad and Sue were best friends when they were younger, so her being here wasn't a surprise.

"Er guys we have to tell you something." I said.

"Can it wait. Jon and I were watching the game." Paul said trying to look around me.

"Paul seriously,it can't wait." I said.

This for some reason caught his attention.

"Fine go, what is it?"

"I went to Dr. Cullen's house tonight, because I wasn't feeling well, and-"

"And what?" Paul practically yelled. I cowered into Seth's side.

"I'm pregnant." Rachel, Leah, and Sue practically attacked me, while Jonathan congratulated me.

My dad smiled, and Paul, well he had Seth by the shirt collar. "I'm gonna kill you, then wait till you heal, then kill you again. Then I'm going to find an angry vampire and have him eat you." Paul growled.

"I'm sure you will." I said walking into the kitchen.

"So Rach how pregnant are you?"

"I think about 4 weeks, what about you?"

"I think about 4 weeks too." I said to her.

"Imagine if we have the baby on the exact same day! Double birthday parties!" She yelled.

I smiled at her really she was too happy for her own good.

Paul came in the kitchen a while after and came next to me. "So a baby, huh?"

"A baby."

"Making me and uncle so early?"

"Making me and aunt so early?"

"Touche"

"Where's Seth?"

"Couch with Jonathan, and Dad." He said.

"Thanks." I said walking into the living room almost tripping on the rug, luckily Seth caught me.

"Oops." I said sheepishly

Seth smiled down at me, his face looked horrible. "Paul?"

"Yeah." He said laughing.

"Oh."

"It's fine, nothing to worry about. It'll heal in like an hour. No biggie."

"Okay. Sethy I'm tired." I said.

"Bedtime?"

I nodded my head. "Night everyone!" I said before hopping on Seth's back.

When we arrived at my room I pulled a white tank top on and a gray pair of shorts.

Seth was already in his boxers and a tee shirt, and in bed. I pulled the blanket over me and then cuddled into Seth's side, what a long day.

* * *

**99 reviews! :D can't believe it! thanks for all the reviews: Happy2BeeMe, musiclover115, TALA AKA WOLF, Michelle7, Luli Cullen, mrs. seth clearwater, and Percian-Perci. **

**Oh has anyone ever heard of the song **_Gucci Gucci _by Kreayshawn. It's a good song, just thought I'd sharee!


	29. Chapter 29

SOOO GUISE I DECIDED TO CONTINUE THIS STORY! :D


End file.
